


Une nuit à Paris

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angst, Disguise, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Sadness, Sadomasochism, after ww2
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 25,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: Version française de : A night in Paris https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606399/chapters/48926645La seconde guerre mondiale s'est terminer il y a quelque années , laissant des pays épuisés , traumatisé par les horreurs vécu , affaiblit mentalement et physiquement , le passé les hantant toujours . Pourront-ils trouvés la paix? Seront-ils capables de vaincre leurs peur et leurs démons  ? L'amour est-il possible ou tout n'est que désirs et luxure ?Attention : contient de la philosophie





	1. Le café

La seconde guerre mondiale s'était terminé quelques années auparavant , et il se trouvait là dans ce bar buvant son verre de vodka , à Paris. La serveuse qui arrivé était bien entendu France, elle était si belle , si mignonne et quel paire de fesse . URSS se demandait quel douceur pouvait bien tendre ces fesses et de même pour sa généreuse poitrine. Mais il devait arrêté de penser à cela , France venait juste de s'asseoir en face de lui. USSR remarqua qu'elle semblait être malheureuse ou triste à propos de quelque chose.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse , France?  
Il la regardait tandis qu'elle hésitait à se confier à lui.  
Après de longue minute , elle se décida à lui ouvrir une infime partie de son tourment.  
\- Oui , il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse et dont je n'arrive pas à y trouver une solution.  
\- Et c'est ?  
\- C'est à propos de mon passé , sur le fait que j'étais divisé , moi , mon peuple , comme... J..Je n'arrive plus à me reconnaître quand je me regarde dans la glace . Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème auquel je suis confrontée. Eh , je suis bien une jolie poupée complètement inutile ne servant strictement à rien , ne le trouves-tu pas ?  
Des larmes commencèrent à glissé sur son doux visage.  
\- Non ! Répondit calmement URSS , cela lui faisait du mal de la voir dans cette état.  
Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire , tremblant , elle essayait de se maintenir , elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans cette état désastreux. Elle se sentait à ce moment là si pathétique. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle , France se le demandait sans cesse , elle n'était pas ainsi avant les deux guerres mondiales, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer devant URSS qui semblait vraiment concerné et affligé par son attitude , c'était même assez étrange que ce grand homme d'habitude de glace semblait s'inquiéter de son état ,il semblait vraiment confus. France hésitait à lui en dire plus , elle ne savait pas comment il allait le prendre et réagir avec colère , tristesse ou alors il serait si froid , si inaccessible.

Rien ne fut prononcé entre les deux pays pendant environ cinq minutes , jusqu'à ce que finalement URSS décida de brisé la glace.

-France . Elle leva ses yeux d'un gris cristallin sur lui, ils y avaient encore des traces de ses larmes au coins de ses doux yeux . URSS était noyé dans ses yeux , il ne pouvait dire un mot.

Le remarquant et se sentant embarrassé , France décida de baisser ses yeux alors qu'elle sentait le rouge lui montait aux joues. Les deux pays étaient d'un rouge écarlate mais au moins France avait arrêté de pleuré , elle avait même émit un petit rire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si amusant , France ?" URSS demanda d'une voix profonde et ne laissant transparaitre aucune expression sur son visage , il du réprimait un sourire en voyant les joues rouges de France.

\- Rien , vraiment. France répondit avec un petit sourire.

\- Menteuse .

-Non , je ne le suis pas . France posa ses mains sur la table avec un lourd :

"thumb"

URSS sourit à sa réaction, et murmura:

\- Punaise , tu es si craquante.

\- As-tu dis quelque chose , URSS ? demanda France d'un ton amusé .

Mais prenant son verre de vodka jusqu'à ses lèvres , URSS ne répondit pas à la question de France . Elle avait commandé un café noir , le savourant petit à petit, son arôme si sombre se diffusé entre eux .

Elle essaya de le faire répondre mais rien ne marcha , même quand elle fit ses yeux de petit chiot . A ce moment URSS c'était encore perdu dans ses tristes yeux, sa tentative à être joyeuse avec un grand sourire n'était qu'une mascarade qui ne se reflété pas dans ses yeux, la vérité se trouvait ici, il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui la troublait, qu'est ce qui la faisait souffrir autant. Peut être c'était parce qu'il voulait l'aider , elle ne le regardait pas de la même manière que les autres pays le faisaient, elle ne le craignait pas, URSS n’arrivait pas à la comprendre, France était un véritable mystère. Alors , quand soudainement elle se mit à parler sur un ton sérieux cela le surprit , et il en sursauta un tout petit peu.

"Hey , URSS tu peux voir derrière mon masque , pas vraie? Comment je suis brisé à l'intérieur , même quand je ressens du bonheur à te taquiner...Je... France regardait le sol , son sourire s'en allant au loin.

-Quel est ton objectif France ? Je ne te comprend pas , tu t'assieds à ma table me révélant un tout petit peu de ce qui te trouble et puis au bout de quelques minutes tu portes soudainement un masque de bonheur et ensuite ... tu ... sembles encore plus dépressive. Je ...Je suis absolument confus par rapport à tout ce qui vient de se passer sur toi , cela m'inquiète. URSS répondit avec un visage blessé et confus .

\- J'aie peur de parler à quelqu'un à propos de mes problèmes , je pense qu'ils ne peuvent pas les comprendre ou pire ils ne me croiraient pas à propos ... de ... Je suis désolée pour cela. Je n'aurais pas du ... Je m'en vais maintenant et tu n'as pas besoin de t’inquiétè ou de penser à tout ceci . Au revoir. France se leva et tourna son dos à URSS , France sentit ses larmes coulant sur ses joues . Une main attrapa son poignet , elle tourna sa tête et vu URSS qui la regardait d'un air déterminé.

-France , tu peux m'en parler . Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi.

\- Es-tu prêt à me croire ?

\- Je le serais autant que je le suis à propos du communisme."

Elle échappa un petit rire à sa réponse .

-Tiens c'est mon adresse. France lui donna une petite carte . URSS la prit et mit la carte dans son portefeuille , lâchant son emprise sur le poignet de la demoiselle .

-A plus tard alors , mon ami.

France sortit en dehors du bar.


	2. Paris

La nuit était tombé sur la ville de Paris , France ne se trouvait pas dans sa meilleur humeur, une plutôt dépressive . Elle se trouvait à sa fenêtre regardant dans le vide, attendant, mais quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même .

Toc Toc

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, peut être que c'était UK il aimait venir ici , deux fois par semaine , et il était absolument insupportable , toujours essayant de paraitre meilleur qu'elle , se plaignant à propos de la guerre froide et comment il pouvait faire les choses ieux que tout le monde. Cela lui était extrêmement difficile de ne pas lui coller sa mains dans la figure. Et voilà encore une nuit à passer avec lui , pensait France quand elle ouvrait la porte.

-Bonsoir , dit France tout en faisant un sourire peu sincère.

La personne hocha la tête .

France était choquait , URSS était là , elle ne s'y attendait pas , ils s'étaient vu après tout trois jours avant dans le bar.

URSS regarda France et murmura : -Est ce que tout va bien , France ? Je peux m'en aller si tu avait quelque chose de prévu ou si je suis entrain de interrompre dans tes activités.

-Non , tous va bien , tu peux entré , je pensais que c'était UK parce qu'il n'est pas venu cette semaine. Mais rentre donc. "

URSS entra dans l'appartement.

France et URSS s’assirent sur le canapé .

\- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Demanda France .

-Oui , merci.

France prit deux verres et une bouteille de vin. Les deux pays burent quelques bouteilles, France était soul, elle se collait sur URSS.

-Hey, tu sais que tu es mignon à croquer et ton odeur si forte, si envoûtante, hum.

URSS la regarda surpris, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il était pétrifié dans son siège. Il pensait que c'était à cause du vin qu'elle disait ce genre de chose . Pendant qu'URSS réfléchissait , France s'assit sur ses genoux, souriante , s’amusant des réactions d'URSS .

Quelque minutes plus tard, France s'accrocha aux épaules d'URSS, son visage contre le sien, elle lécha son oreille , il fit un petit bruit du à ses actions, cela la fit sourire encore plus. Ses actions furent arrêtait par URSS qui prit son visage, sa langue pendait encore hors de sa bouche, sans dire un mot il l'embrassa. De pleins gré France ouvra sa bouche, mélangeant leur langue dans ce baiser passionné. Leur visage était rouge, alors qu'ils rompirent le baiser , les yeux remplies de désir .

-Je t'en prie France dis moi tu n'es pas bourré?" Demanda URSS d'une voix désespéré tandis qu'il regardait dans ses beaux yeux d'argent.

-Oh, mince tu as découvert ma supercherie. France lui répondit joyeusement.

URSS mis ses mains autour de sa taille , la caressant gentiment alors qu'elle se collait de plus en plus sur lui .

\- Tu sais on peux continuer cela dans ta chambre mais si tu veux le faire sur ton canapé , cela ne me dérange pas . Murmura -t'il sensuellement dans son oreille .

Elle ne lui répondit pas à sa proposition par des mots mais avec un baiser sur ses lèvres , mettant ses mains sur ses épaules si musclé.


	3. Une nuit brûlante

URSS la prit délicatement dans ses bras tandis qu'elle caressait son dur membre en érection, ne pouvant plus se contenir il l'embrassa fougueusement , dévorant ses douces lèvres , elle lui répondit en pressant plus fortement son corps déjà si chaud contre le sien si fort , si grand .Ne faisant qu'augmenter plus fortement le désir qui l'enivrait , il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et de ne pas la prendre tout de suite sur le sol, de lui arraché ce petit chemisier blanc avec sa longue jupe noire tel un animal féroce .

La porte de la chambre fut soudainement défoncé à coup de pied par URSS , il entra et la jeta violemment sur son lit . Elle n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'il était déjà sur elle , reconnectant leurs lèvres pour un autre baiser pleins de passion , France mis ses autour du cou de son partenaire. 

UK entra brusquement dans la chambre complétement paniqué et cria :

-FRANCE , il y a un problème urgent !

\- Quoi ?! Ne voit-tu pas que je suis occupée -_ Ahh , oui mords moi , aahhh! Pars de chez moi UK , tu me diras cela plus tard! Ngh , oh oui!!  
_

UK sorti de la pièce , embarrassé mais aussi énervé sur le fait que France ne voulait point écouter le message urgent qu'il devait délivré à tout pris à tout les alliées d'America. Il s'en alla de l'appartement refermant la porte , il se devait d'en parler à America . S'étant décidé , UK se dirigea vers la plus proche cabine téléphonique , composant le numéro d'America.

\- Hello my son , how are you? ( Bonjour mon fils , comment vas-tu?)

\- Er, I'm fine dad . Why are you calling me , right now ? Did this commie bastard do something ? ! ( Euh , je vais bien papa. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelle , maintenant ? Est-ce que ce bâtards de communiste a fait quelque chose?!) 

\- No .

-What is it then ?( Qu'est ce que c'est alors?)

\- Your mother , France ...(Ta mère , France...)

-Yeah , did you tell her about third reich being still alive? ( Yeah, tu lui as dit à propos de Third Reich qu'il est toujours vivant?)

-No , she didn't want to talk with me and she was busy with someone...( Non , elle ne voulait pas me parler et elle était occupée avec quelqu'un...)

-WHAT ! Who ? And you did nothing , you'r her husband .( QUOI! Qui? Et tu n'as rien fait , tu es son maris)

-Not anymore.(Plus maintenant)

-HUH!?

-We divorced just before she was about to lose against Third Reich. (Nous avons divorcés juste avant qu'elle soit battu par Third Reich.)

-Why? (Pourquoi?)

-I will tell you later , the reasons. ( Je te raconterai plus tard , les raisons.) 

\- It didn't bother you that she went with other men! (Cela ne t'ennuies pas qu'elle aille avec d'autre hommes!)

-No , I don't mind it, she is a full grown woman , she can take care of herself. ( Non , je m'en fiche , elle est une grande femme , qui peut s'occuper d'elle-même.) 

\- If you say so . Who is it? (Si tu le dis . Qui est ce?)

-Who?(Qui?)

-The person who is currently fucking her , damn you. (La personne avec qui elle couche actuellement , punaise.)

-USSR. (URSS)

-What ?! Are you serious?! (Quoi?! Tu es sérieux?! )

-No , I'm totally jocking , Ah , ah. ( Non , je me moque de toi ,ah , ah.)

-You damn old man , doing that to your eldest son , you have no hearts. ( Je te maudis vieux sac d'os , faire sa à ton fils ainé , tu n'as pas de cœur .)

\- Hursh , you hurt me a lot America . And for your concern I 'm not going to report everything she is doing because of your stupid cold war. (Hursh , tu me blesses beaucoup America . Et pour te faire savoir , je ne vais pas reporter tout ce que fait ta mère à cause de ta stupide guerre froide.)

-It's not stupid . (Ce n'est pas stupide.)

-Children . (Les enfants.)

UK raccrocha ne voulant pas entendre son fils se plaindre plus longtemps et se faire harcelé de question , il regrettait vraiment la France d'avant guerre qui ne le regardait que lui , il s'amusait à sa battre avec elle , à la taquinée . Mais elle n'est plus et elle ne reviendra pas , plus jamais ils ne seront ensemble. Un pays peut il mourir par ses propres mains , pensa-t-il en regardant son vieux pistolet .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui , avec UK dépressif


	4. Le plaisir

Juste après qu'UK fut sorti de l'appartement , URSS arrachait la jupe noire de France . Elle enlaçait alors ses jambes autour de son torse , le pressant fortement contre elle . Le désir les envahissait tous les deux, les faisant cédaient à leur plus bas instinct . Il caressa ses seins , en mordit le téton du sein droit, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir . France s'arquait, son corps demandant plus de friction , plus de sensation . Elle le voulait tout entier. France souhaitait profondément qu'il la prenne violemment tel un loup féroce, qu'il la dévore. Qu'il ne reste plus rien d'elle , qu'il la consomme physiquement et mentalement , qu'elle ne puissent pas penser à autre chose que cet homme et ainsi finit toutes ses peurs qui étaient en elle. Un moment de plaisir qui permettrait de ne plus se préoccuper de rien, de faire abstraction de son passé, de ses doutes, de son soi profond, pour finalement céder dans un hédonisme total, sans limite.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de formuler ses demandes qu'il lui arrachait sa petite culotte en dentelle avec les dents . Caressant les fesses de la femme , une certaine tendresse qui surprit cette dernière. URSS couvrait de baiser l'intérieur des cuisses de France dont le visage devenait plus rouge que le drapeau de l'homme qui se trouvait entre ses cuisses et qui lui esquissait un sourire amusé. Il se releva et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, la refaisant tomber sur le lit , ses grandes mains caressait le corps tout entier de France , qui ressentait comme une trainée de chaleur à chaque fois. Il rapprocha sa main de son visage. Et France se mit à lécher les doigts. URSS retira ses doigts de la bouche de sa partenaire et se rapprocha dangereusement des parties intimes de France . Deux de ses doigts pénétrants brusquement dans celle-ci, il y fit une légère pression et les faisant s'écarter dans un mouvement unis, touchant profondément , il en rajouta deux autres. 

A cette nouvelle intrusion, elle s'accompagnait de sensations qui firent arquait de plaisir France . Ajouter à cela, qu'URSS mordait les tétons de sa compagne qui poussait alors de petites plaintes de plaisirs.

Elle gémit quand il les retira, son corps en demandait plus et sentant que cela ne serait pas suffisant. Elle voulait autre chose qui vienne comblée ce vide qu'il venait de laisser.

Il s'écartait de France, la contemplant, elle qui se trouvait nu, pleine de chaleur et de vie . Il sourit, en se déshabillant lentement. Enlevant d'abord sa veste brune, puis sa chemise, bouton par bouton , tandis que France le regardait, une cruelle torture qu'il lui faisait subir en prenant tout son temps.

Quand il eut enlevé la dernière pièce de vêtement qu'il portait, elle baissa les yeux sur son sexe en érection. URSS surprit ce mouvement , ce qui le fit sourire encore plus.

-Tu sais au lieu de juste le dévorer du regard , tu pourrais y gouter d'une autre façon.

A cette phrase , France devenait encore plus écarlate qu'elle ne l'était précédemment , mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. 

URSS plaça son pénis devant ça si mignonne bouche qu'elle ouvrit un peu , baisant avec une certaine douceur le dur membre en érection , elle se mit à le lécher comme si ce fut une sucette.

Quand il jugea que son sexe était suffisamment humidifié , il le retira de la bouche de sa compagne. Qui le regardait avec les yeux pleins d'envie.

Le corps de France retomba sur le lit , URSS lui écarta les jambes et ne sentit aucune résistance de ce côté-là . Il la pénétra de tout son membre . Il la sentit se crisper durant une minute puis se détendre tout aussi rapidement .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est que le début , à la prochaine pour la suite :)


	5. L'extase

La fusion de leur deux corps , dans une succession de mouvements qui leur permit d'atteindre l'extase , de leur faire oublier tout de leur passé , de toute les tensions du à la guerre , de tout les sentiments autre que le plaisir. Cette jouissance qui permit un bref moment de renaissance , de plaisir intense dans ce monde d'après-guerre.

France ne sentait et ne pensait plus qu'a URSS , à son si dur pénis , qui la déchirait en elle mais malgré ce faible instant de douleur celui-ci fut vite remplacé par ce plaisir intense. Accompagnant son partenaire en enlaçant ses jambes contre son torse ,s'accrochant à lui . A chacun de ses violent coup de reins elle poussait des petits cris de plaisirs, l'encourageant ainsi de continuer dans cette violence , la puissance du mouvement qui chamboulait tout son être . Elle fit des mouvement répétitif de son bassin , pour accentué les sensations de plaisir intense qu'il lui infligée. Au bout de plusieurs minutes elle ressentit une sensation familière dans son bas-ventre , au moment où elle s'approchait de son orgasme , elle sentit son corps se contracté autour du pénis d'URSS .

-_Ah , oui ... URSS !_

France jouit et sentit grogner URSS contre son oreille , il mordit le cou de sa partenaire , retirant son pénis du vagin de la jeune femme .

Elle fut reprise d'envie , sitôt qu'il s'était retiré . Et le désir qu'il soit encore une fois en elle ce faisait encore plus pressant , elle souhaitait profondément qu'il la détruise de nouveau dans ce plaisir intense.

Changeant de position , URSS s'assit sur le lit , regarda dans la direction de France , qui se trouvait à sa droite , elle était allongé sur le ventre , son regard pleins de luxure et d'envie . Ce qui le fit sourire , il caressa le dos de la femme tel un chat elle poussa des petits soupirs .

Il la souleva et la posa devant lui , à présent sur les genoux d'URSS , France sourit et l'embrassa sur la bouche . Il dévora ce baiser , enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire . France se collait à lui , leurs deux sexes étaient l'un contre l'autre . Ne pouvant plus se contenir plus longtemps URSS s'enfonça de nouveau en elle.Elle cria de plaisir , un flot de sensation la submergea de nouveau .

URSS avait du mal à se contenir face aux cris de plaisirs de sa compagne , il avait follement envie de la marquer de partout , de la mordre jusqu'au sang , de boire celui-ci . Une envie de céder à la bête au fond de lui , de dominer entièrement France , pour qu'elle ne puisse penser à rien d'autre que lui et devenir le maître d'une personne si rebelle , si têtue , si fière , si forte cela l'alléchait , mais il savait qu'il devait procéder par étapes pour arriver à se résultat .

Le baiser fut interrompu par France , qui prenant un peu plus de courage , poussa URSS sur son dos , cela surpris ce derniers , et tandis qu'elle s'empalait de nouveau sur le sexe de ce dernier , en allant à son rythme . Un rythme qu'il ne trouvait pas assez rapide à son goût , il mit alors ses mains sur les cuisses de France et commença a accélérait le rythme . Et cela provoqua pour conséquence une augmentation des cris de plaisirs de France , dont les seins rebondissait à chaque mouvement de bassin. URSS pris et malaxa le sein droit de France , et mordis le téton du sein gauche , il sentait que France se rapprochait de son orgasme . Au moment où elle allait gémir de plaisir il l'embrassa , et jouit peu de temps après elle , sa semence se diffusant en elle.

Les deux amants étaient essoufflé sur le lit, URSS retira son sexe de France, elle reposait toujours contre son torse musclé.

-Alors, est ce que cela fait longtemps que tu avait envie de faire l'amour avec moi ? Demanda France , en caressant le torse d'URSS

-Oui , je pense que c'est depuis le traité franco-soviétique d'assistance mutuelle de 1935. Quand nos deux pays on signé , j'avais je l'admet une très forte envie de t’arrachait ton petit tailleur et de te faire l'amour violemment sur la table , et le fait que tu sois mariée ne me dérange pas beaucoup et je pense que je l'aurais fait si on s'était trouvé seul à seul .

\- J'étais marié , je ne le suis plus maintenant et si tu avais tenté à l'époque de me faire l'amour si violemment je t'aurais sans doute donné plusieurs baffes , tu ne me faisais pas peur à l'époque et tu ne me fais toujours pas peur maintenant.

\- Tu es sur que tu n'as pas peur de l'ogre russe. Lui murmura t-il en souriant , avant de baiser son coup.

France sourit et rit .Mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour tentait de cacher son sourire .Elle avait désiré URSS depuis combien de temps , elle ne le savait pas , mais c'était surtout après guerre qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse oublier son passé même si elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même que cela était impossible . Elle ne devait pas oublier son histoire , son passé , elle se dirigerait droit à la fin si elle le faisait . Elle aimerait tant ce confié à quelqu'un d'autre qui puissent la comprendre , elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Grèce pour cela .

Au bout de quelques minutes ,les deux amants tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.


	6. Matin

Les doux rayons du soleil, caressaient la peau de France qui se retournait dans ses draps. Son corps était nu, encore collant dû aux activités de la soirée passées . À ses côtés, son amant dormait profondément, il avait une de ses mains qui touchait la cuisse de France. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux gris, qui furent légèrement aveuglés par les rayons de soleil. France gémit en se levant mais elle retomba en arrière à cause d'URSS qui la capturait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle soupira tandis qu'il mettait sa tête contre son cou, la couvrant à nouveau de baiser. France sourit, et se retourna pour embrasser les lèvres d'URSS .  
Tandis qu'ils s’embrassaient, URSS se mit à caressait de nouveau le corps de France, appréciant chacune des courbes de son corps . Regardant le cou de son amante il remarquait alors une très fine cicatrice de forme circulaire. URSS commença à la couvrir de baiser, France remarquant qu'il avait vu sa cicatrice, décida qu'il était temps d’arrêter leur petit jeu . Avec un petit sourire, elle décida de sortir de son lit complétement nu pour se dirigée vers la salle de bain.  
La matinée se passa tranquillement, URSS avait quitté la jeune femme avant l'heure du déjeuner. Il devait rencontrer d'importantes personnes dans un restaurant gastronomique français.Après, qu'il fut parti de l'appartement. Une ombre furtive passa dans les escaliers et sonna à la porte. France savait déjà de qui il s'agissait et elle alla lui ouvrir la porte avec toute la nonchalance que possible .

Royaume-Uni se tenait là, portant encore ses vêtements de la veille, il semblait avoir repris quelques couleurs et sa voix était plus posée.

-Ma chère France, nous devons immédiatement discuter de ce qui est en train de se passer.  
Sans un mot, France le laissa entrer dans son appartement, les deux pays s'installèrent dans la salle à manger. France mettait la table pendant que Royaume-Uni, lui racontait les dernières nouvelles.

-Hier soir, je voulais te prévenir que Troisième Reich était porté disparu. Et qu'America, voulait que tous ceux qui sont ses alliées lui communiquent les dernières informations, si on en possède.

-Très bien, je me ferrai un plaisir à lui en dire que le strict minimum.

-Tu sais où il se trouve, pas vrai? Au Royaume-Uni en se servant un verre d'eau. France ne répondit pas tout de suite et elle alla dans son réfrigérateur chercher de quoi composer leur repas. Elle revient les bras chargé de différentes boîtes, qu'elle posa en douceur sur la table. Royaume-Uni put voir qu'elle avait des traces de morsures sur son fin cou.

-Il n'est pas allé de main morte , hier soir. Fit remarquer Royaume-Uni , en ouvrant une des boîtes qui contenaient des morceaux de poulet fumé.

-Non, et puis cela m'a permis d'oublier ce qui s'est passé durant la guerre. Je trouve qu'il est plutôt bon au lit.

-Je me demande, combien de temps vas-tu rester avec lui avant de te lasser? Demanda Royaume-Uni , en servant France qui était occupée à ouvrir les autres boîtes remplit de légumes.

-Je ne sais pas. On dirait que je te manque déjà? Répondit en souriant , France.

-Bien, sûr que tu me manques. Déjà, pendant la guerre j'ai bien cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir vivante. Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu as fait pour être à deux endroits à la fois.

-Une femme à ses petits secrets. De plus , je ne dévoile jamais toutes mes cartes. Tu dois bien être un des rares pays encore de ce monde , qui connaît plusieurs de mes grands secrets.

-Dans les rares moments, où tu as voulu bien te confier à moi.

\- Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours été ainsi, je ne vais pas me mettre à changer maintenant.

-Tout ce que je vois, c'est que comme toujours tu suscites la tentation et le désir chez les autres pays. Et bon nombre s'en sont mordu les doigts à vouloir te posséder entièrement. Je suis étonné qu'America n'est pas tenté de t'avoir.

-Pourquoi? Il me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière catin ou coqueluche en vogue.  
Royaume-Uni dut se retenir de rire en entendant les paroles de France et la moue dégoutée qu'elle avait en imaginant America lui faire l'amour.

-De plus, tu sais très bien que je le considère toujours comme un enfant capricieux.

-Oui, oui, je sais . Mais France, tu le hais toujours pour ce qui est arrivé à....

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Le passé est à présent révolu. Et jamais elle ne me sera rendue ou reviendra vers moi. Je l'ai longtemps cherché dans l'autre monde sans jamais la trouver. Tout ce qui me reste d'elle sait son portrait de jeune fille et quelques une de ces affaires de son enfance.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence. Royaume-Uni, ne raconta pas la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue avec America. Il la quitta aux environs d'une heure de l'après-midi.  
France fit sa vaisselle, puis s'en alla sur son canapé avec une bouteille de vin , qu'elle but en sanglotant avant de s'endormir, seul.


	7. Fureur

Canada regardait tourné en rond America dans sa chambre , son frère l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit pour venir discuter de problème sois disant important , cela pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi avec America.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle a couché avec. Cria America , en s'agitant dans tout les sens avant d'ajouter ; Cela fait plusieurs jours que je me suis posé des questions sur qui pouvait-elle bien avoir envie de coucher avec , j'ai même , bla , bla , bla ...

Et le revoilà repartit dans sa paranoïa habituel , espionnant tout le monde , essayant de maitriser les autres pays par son idéologie , et dire qu'il critique papa là-dessus , ils sont vraiment similaire sur cette méthode , pensa Canada mais il savait ce qui lui en couterait de dire à voix haute ses pensées , son frère trouverait un moyen de se venger ou de l'humilier dans les mois qui suivent . Pour ces raisons là , Canada préférait se taire , et de jouer le jeu d'America le plus longtemps que possible jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sois satisfait.

\- De qui tu parles? Demanda en bayant Canada , qui n'avait pas du tout compris ce que son frère marmonnait depuis vingt minutes .

\- Mais de France et de ce bâtard de coco! Répondit avec colère America , qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un ne prêter pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

\- URSS?!

\- Oui , lui , qui je ne sais pas pourquoi que papa essaye de me le nié.

\- Peut être que ce n'est pas lui alors?

\- Non ! Je suis sûre que France à coucher avec , après tout elle a toujours été dans de bon terme avec ces rouges , et puis dans sa population ce parti est encore populaire . Cela me dégoûte qu'elle n'est pas fait le nettoyage ou qu'elle l'ait simplement interdit au lieu de ça, elle les laisse s'exprimer , être dans son gouvernement .

\- Tu lui en veux encore sur le fait qu'elle t'a virée de son pays ou alors qu'elle a réussi à se hisser à la table des vainqueur ou alors c'est du ...

\- Ferme là! Bien sûr , cela ne m'a pas plu quand une fois que je suis venue la délivré du troisième reich , sauvant l'Europe pour la deuxième fois , et là elle ...tout de suite après elle devient hostile à mon installation , en demandant et exigeant le retrait de mes troupes. S'écria America en faisant de grand mouvement avec ces bras , devant Canada qui était visiblement fatigué par toute ces idioties.

\- Elle a tout de suite remarqué que tu as tenté de la détruire. Tenta de justifier Canada , il n'aimait pas lorsque son frère critiquait sa mère , elle était certes pour America plus sa belle-mère mais c'est quand même elle et Espagne qui l'on aidé lors de sa guerre d'indépendance.

\- N'importe quoi , je n'ai jamais voulu la détruire. Râla de plus belle , America , qui ne supportait pas les accusations de son petit frère , au sujet de ses actions ou tentative.

\- Pourtant c'était bel et bien le projet de ton président Roosevelt , et de son plan pour l'Europe, n'est ce pas? Se risqua Canada .

\- Euh , oui il y avait ça. Mais ce n'était pas mon but à moi.

-America , d'un ton las Canada le regardait suer nerveusement , il savait que son frère en avait discutait avec Roosevelt sur la question de l'Europe , qu'il en était heureux de pouvoir montrer sa puissance sur les pays Européens dont certains l'avait snobbé et critiqué . 

\- Admet le America , tu essaye d'affaiblir les anciens empires coloniaux pour accroître ta propre puissance. Murmura timidement Canada , qui regretta immédiatement d'avoir fait ce commentaire , en voyant son grand frère enlevé ses iconiques lunettes de soleil et ses yeux bleus foncé lui lancèrent alors des éclairs . 

\- Et alors! Lui répondit ce dernier , visiblement en colère.

\- Tu ne peux pas critiquer les actions de Maman. Osa timidement Canada en soutenant difficilement le regard insistant d'America.  
\- Et si elle choisissait le camps de ce communiste. Tu l'as suivrait comme un bon petit fils à sa môman, hein.  
\- Et alors ,tu essayes de m'intimider , pour quoi faire?Et puis maman et encore une puissance que tu le veuille ou non! Il se mordit la langue , s'insultant intérieurement d'avoir prononcé cela.

-Non , je ... , ce ...ce n'est plus une grande puissance , point barre. Et puis elle a déjà commencer à faire des traités avec ce coco.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes , maman ne ferait pas de chose pareille . Canada n'aimait vraiment pas comment les choses tournait , il espérait vainement que tout s'arrête , que ce cauchemar se finisse pour qu'il puisse enfin se reposer.

-Ah oui et bien regarde , ouvre grand les yeux mon cher ptit frère . Elle n'a pas attendu la fin de la guerre pour former une alliance avec l'URSS , ils ont signé le 10 décembre 1944 à Moscou.

_Source wikipédia_

Canada restait sans voix face à cette révélation , comment n'avait-il pas pu être mis au courant , c'est peut-être un petit traité de rien du tout qui n'aura sans doute pas d'impacts dans le futur , enfin il espérait . Mais ce qui l'énerva le plus ce n'était pas ce traité mais l'air de complète satisfaction qu'arborait America , et c'est avec un calme démesuré et sur un ton glacial qu'il prononça ses mots qui blésèrent America :

-Tu as beaucoup trop changé. Tu n'es plus le frère que j'ai connu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne Année 2020


	8. Réunion

A la fin de la grande guerre , une nouvelle organisation fut crée pour remplacé la SDN (Société Des Nations) qui n'ayant pas assez de pouvoir et n'ayant pas pu garder la paix fut remplacé par l'ONU le 24 octobre 1945 à San Francisco , pour éviter de nouveaux conflits armée et d'empêché une nouvelle guerre mondiale , qui causa de nombreuses violences et d' énormes pertes humaine dans multiples pays. Ainsi dans l'article 1 de sa charte , l'ONU à quatre objectifs :

1- Maintenir la paix et la sécurité dans le monde

2- Développer les relations amicales entre les nations

3-Réaliser la coopération internationale sur tout les sujets où elle peut être utile et en encourageant le respect des droits de l'homme.

4- Être un centre où s'harmonisent les efforts des nations dans un objectif commun.

Cette organisation se structure autour d'un noyau dur d'État : le conseil de sécurité qui possède le droit de veto et une puissance objective , ce sont donc cinq pays qui la compose et possède un siège permanent , ce sont les vainqueurs de la seconde guerre mondiale : les États Unis , L'URSS , la Chine , le Royaume Unis et enfin la France ( qui fut considéré parmi les vainqueurs pour plusieurs raisons , du par une résistance importante au sein du pays pendant l'occupation , par la création des Forces Françaises Libres par le général De Gaulle à partir de l'été 1940 et après son discours du 18 juin 1940, cette résistance extérieur s'engage dans le combat, une résistance extérieur qui commença dès le 20 juin 1940 avec le sous-marin Rubis qui reprends ses mission en mer du Nord sans tenir compte de l'armistice et par d'autre opération armée composé de volontaire de l'armée française , dont un débarquement en Italie , mais aussi par une victoire française à _Bir-Hakeim, _ bastion Sud de la défense en Libye par la 1er Brigade des Forces Française Libres du 27 mai au 11 juin 1942 , une victoire qui redonna de l'espoir lorsque les Alliées étaient en difficulté sur tout les fronts. Mais encore pour que la France ne soit pas laissé comme une petite puissance , il fallait selon le général De Gaule qu'elle participe à sa propre libération et à la victoire , il fallait qu'elle paye le prix du sang , pour cela il ne fallait pas que l'Allemagne perde tout de suite , pour permettre à la France de s'illustrait dans des batailles et avoir son nombre de mort parmi ses soldats , comme l'avait payait les autres puissances . De plus il fallait que les autres puissances Alliées reconnaisse le général de Gaulle comme le chef de la France Libre et donc que la France existait encore , avec le programme du C.N.R ( conseil national de la résistance) qui prépare l'après-guerre avec le GRPF (Gouvernement Provisoire de la République Française) formée par le général de Gaulle. Après , l'invasion de l'Allemagne par les troupes Française et la signature de l'armistice , la France fut considéré parmi les vainqueurs de la seconde guerre mondiale et put intégré le conseil de sécurité.) . 

De plus l'ONU possède une force armée que n'avait pas la SDN , se sont les casques bleues , ils sont là pour aider à maintenir la paix.

Ainsi , une réunion fut organisé par ONU en ce janvier 1947 pour abordé plusieurs questions importante dont celle de la seconde guerre civile en Grèce causé par les communistes grecs qui ne supportaient pas l'idée du retour d'un roi favorisé par UK . Une réunion qui ne se passa pas sans dispute entre America soutenu par UK contre URSS , l'accusant de vouloir agrandir son influence en Europe. Au sein de l'Assemblée , de nombreux pays ont peur qu'une troisième guerre mondiale n'éclate . ONU regardait la dispute entre America et URSS , complètement impuissant , il essayait de les calmer mais toute ses tentatives furent vaines , il regarda désespérément les deux autres membres du conseil de sécurité qui ne s'étaient pas encore mêlée à la dispute , France et par la Chine , qui semblait resté neutre ou impassible face à la dispute. Cela fit soupirer ONU , qui aurait espéré que quelqu'un avec assez de puissance arrête ses deux là , et dire que tout est sous tension du à cette stupide Guerre Froide. Au bout d'un moment , voyant que rien ne pouvait être fait et ne souhaitant pas arrivé à un conflit armée dans la salle du conseil , ONU déclara la séance comme étant finit . Il sortit et les autres nations firent de même , ONU entendit America râlait dans son coin près de Canada , il aimerait tant qu'America prennent exemple sur l'attitude de Canada , un pays calme , qui ne crée pas d'ennui au niveau international . Rien que de penser à ce genre de chose , fit soupirer ONU , qui se dirigea vers la machine à café , il en avait grandement besoin.

Dans la salle de réunion , deux pays avaient attendu que tout le monde s'en aille , pour discuter de ce qui venait de se passer .

\- URSS , il faut que tu arrêtes de te disputer avec America , cette stupide guerre froide que vous avez tout les deux commencé va ...

\- Tait-toi France ! Lui répondit froidement le soviétique , son regard était encore remplit de haine et de colère envers America . Il ne supporté pas que France se soit mise du côté d'America et d'avoir accepté son stupide plan Marshall. Il aurait tellement voulut qu'elle choisissent son camps à lui plutôt que celui de ce porc de capitaliste.

Et comme si France à ce moment-là avait devinait les pensées d'URSS , elle murmura en tournant la tête vers le sol , son visage marqué par la tristesse :

\- Tu m'en veux , pas vraie ? D'avoir choisit l'aide d'America , et de son plan Marshall . Mais tu sais très bien que j'en ais besoin , pour pouvoir me reconstruire , je ne veux pas que mon peuple , mes enfants ne meurent de faim tout ça parce que j'aurais refusé l'aide d'un allié.

\- France...je...

-Laisse-moi terminer , URSS ,je sais que tu as tenté de déstabilisé mon pays , par le biais du Kominform qui dénonce le plan Marshall et qui a profité d'une série de grèves ouvrières. S'emporta violemment France en levant la tête , le regardant droit dans les yeux , ne montrant aucune signe de peur.

URSS ne répondit pas à ses accusations et trouva même France plutôt séduisante , voir excitante dans ce moment de colère profonde . Il souhaitait à présent la dévorer , ici et maintenant . Ainsi , cédant à ses désirs , URSS embrassa France sur la bouche , lui mordant gentiment la lèvre pour qu'elle ouvre la bouche , elle céda aux intentions d'URSS , sachant très bien que depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ont couché ensemble chez elle , il y eu d'autre rencontre secrète entre eux deux , ne souhaitant pas qu'America ne le découvre.

Elle se colla à lui , rompant le baiser pour susurrer à son oreille :

-Il faut qu'on arrête avant que quelqu'un ne revienne.

-Na t'inquiète pas , nous avons encore deux heures avant la prochaine séance , nous avons le temps de le faire sans que personne ne le sache .

Juste après avoir prononcé ses mots là , URSS embrassa de nouveau France , l'entrainant dans un baiser fougueux .

Le désir montait entre les deux pays , France regardait avec envie la bosse qui s'était formé dans l'uniforme d'URSS , mourant d'envie de la toucher , de la sucer , de l'avoir en elle . Pour ces raisons , que France anticipa les mouvements de son compagnon , et enleva sa jupe avec sa culotte en un seul mouvement , montant sur la table et écartant ses jambes pour son amant , qui déjà détachait sa ceinture et libérant sa douloureuse érection , pénétra dans l'instant France , qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir .

Ils continuèrent ainsi , dans plusieurs positions différentes pendant une vingtaine de minutes , jouissant à plusieurs reprises et recommençant de nouveau dans ce plaisir .

A la porte de la salle du conseil , attendait ONU dont le visage était complètement rouge et Grèce souriait à côté de lui , les deux étaient clairement conscients de ce que faisait URSS et France dans la salle et ONU avait faillit entrer en entendant les gémissements de France , pensant que quelqu'un était en danger , il fut arrêté à temps par Grèce qui compris ce qui se passait , ils jetèrent quand même un coup d'œil , pour vérifier leur soupçon .

\- Je pense , dit Grèce en regardant ONU , qu'il faudrait les laissait tout les deux et annulé la séance de tout à l'heure.

-Mais ... les autres pays ne vont-ils pas trouvé cela étrange que la séance soit si vite annulé . Prononça ONU complètement paniqué .

\- Allés tu es censé dirigé l'ordre des réunions , tu n'as qu'a dire qu'en raison de la dispute entre URSS et America , la prochaine réunion est annulé pour leur permettre de redevenir civilisé .

\- Euh... Oui , cela pourrait marché.

Grèce ce retenait beaucoup de faire une proposition pleine de sous-entendu , pour embarrasser ONU , mais décida de ne pas le faire , le considérant comme trop innocent qu'il n'arriverait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait insinuer.

Ainsi , ONU déclara dans le haut parleur que la seconde réunion était annulé , provoquant la joie pour une grande partie des pays , et les soupçons d'America qui sentit que quelque chose clochait pour ce changement de dernière minute , et décida de mener l'enquête mais il fut stoppé par UK qui voulait discuter avec lui. 

Un mois et demi plus tard , lors d'une réunion très matinale , ONU avait réuni les pays pour essayer de régler plusieurs problèmes concernant le plan Marshall et sur d'autre question plus mineure. Cette réunion qui avait encore une dispute entre URSS et America qui s'insultait de tout les noms , fut interrompu par France qui se leva brusquement et partit assez rapidement de la salle de réunion , interrompant d'un seul coup la dispute entre les deux superpuissances. ONU demanda si quelqu'un voulait voir ce qu'avait France et avant qu'URSS ou America ne parle , Grèce se leva et cria :

-Je vais voir ce qu'elle a .

Et avant que quelqu'un ne dise quelque chose , Grèce était déjà partit en courant rejoindre France , elle la rattrapa assez vite , elles allèrent au toilette pour femme , et France se mit devant un des WC et s'accroupissant , elle émit des petits bruits comme quelqu'un qui vomit.

-Est ce que sa va , France ? Demanda Grèce en lui caressant le dos .

Cette dernière lui fit signe que non.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Je ... je crois que ...je suis enceinte .

Grèce ne répondit pas et mit ses bras autour de France , lui faisant un câlin se voulant rassurant.

Elles entendirent quelqu'un emmètre un petit son de surprise , à la porte se trouvait ONU qui avait l'air complètement choqué par la nouvelle .Grèce le fusilla du regard et murmura :

-ONU , ne le dit à personne dans la salle ou dans le conseil. Tu leur dis juste que France ne se sent pas bien à cause des mouvements de protestations chez elle et c'est pour cela qu'elle a du partir et que je la raccompagne pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien , compris !

-Oui , madame.

ONU s'en alla à la salle de réunion , tout les pays le regardait , tous attendaient les nouvelles qu'il rapportait , il leur mentit en cachant la véritable raison de son départ , ajoutant même qu'elle allait sans doute faire une petite pause . Cela n'échappa pas à plusieurs pays , qui sentirent que ONU mentait . Et intérieurement America notait qu'il allait interroger ONU jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fournisse la vérité.


	9. Discussion

Dans une chambre d’hôtel à New York , Grèce avait raccompagner France , une discussion s'imposer entre les deux femmes pour discuter sur quoi faire par la suite.

\- France , c'est le bébé d'URSS , pas vraie ?Demanda Grèce après avoir fouillé toute la chambre à la recherche de micro et de camera , elle n’en trouva aucun.  
Cette dernière était choquait que sa sœur jumelle Grèce avait deviné qui était le père de l’enfant qu’elle portée dans son ventre . Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite , encore trop choquée.

-France , je sais que vous avez coucher dans la salle de réunion , j'étais là avec ONU , qui a bien faillit rentrer , le pauvre chou.Il est trop innocent . Continua Grèce en allant s’asseoir sur le lit , elle tapota la place à côté d’elle , pour que France s’assoit , ne souhaitant pas la laisser debout.

\- Et alors , tu te soucis maintenant avec qui je couche.Dit avec un petit sourire France en allant rejoindre la place désignée par sa sœur.

-Je m'en suis toujours intéressé , vu comme elle est intéressante , et puis comme a dit papa avant de partir rejoindre les ombres "vous ne serez plus que toute les deux , alors arrêter de vous chamailler et soutenez vous ..."Mima Grèce en prenant l’accent de l’Empire Romain.

-Je m'en souviens et je me demande si un jour nous arriverons à tous leur dire et non pas seulement quand ils s'approchent de leur fin. Murmura France en regardant ses mains .

-Nous ne pouvons pas encore . Aucun n'est réellement prêt , ce ne sont pour la plupart que des enfants , ils faut leur laisser une part de rêve avant le réveil. Chuchotait Grèce en regardant le mur , mais dans ses yeux noire , qui semblait se perdre dans un songe.   
France acquiescé de la tête.Elles restèrent main dans la main , durant une heure ou deux , on ne pouvait qu’entendre le bruit de leur petit cœur dans cette petite chambre d’hôtel.  
Ce fut France qui brisa ce silence.

-Je pense que je vais garder l’enfant.

-Hein , tu es sure . Cela risque de provoquer d’immense conflits politique. America ne te le pardonnera pas.

-Je me fiche de ce qu’il pense , je n’ai pas peur de lui.De plus cela reste mon choix de garder l’enfant ou non , ce n’est pas lui qui le porte , que je sache . Râla France , ce qui fit rire Grèce .

-Ne t’inquiète pas , si le petit America ou cet ours d’URSS essaye de mettre cet enfant dans leur guerre froide , je viendrait t’aider à les contrer .

-Ce n’est pas ce que tu disais deux minutes plus tôt.

-Oh , je te taquinais juste.

-Tu m’exaspères par moment, tu le sais ça.  
Les deux femmes se chamaillèrent jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un toque à la porte de la chambre. Grèce ce leva du lit pour aller voir qui c’était , ouvrant la porte , elle fut surprise par :

-ONU ! Qu’ est ce que tu viens faire ici ?La réunion n’est pas encore terminer , si ?

-Euh , c’est à dire , après avoir expliqué la situation comme vous me l’aviez demandé et bien j’ai ...er … fait terminer la réunion plus que prévu . De toute manière , quasiment plus personne ne voulait participer au sujet du jour , et tout le monde partaient dans des discussions autres , dont certaine porté sur vous France . Certains Etats était inquiets tandis que d’autre se réjouissait . Je pense que certain vont venir vous voir pour s’assurer de votre santé.  
France restait silencieuse , se plongeant dans ses pensées , elle s’était dit avant en discutant avec Grèce qu’il valait mieux ne pas en parlait aux autres pays , de toute manière elle ne pourra pas toujours le caché , mais ce n’était pas encore le moment de leur révéler à tous , elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger ce petit être .

-Est ce qu’il ne serait pas mieux , de les avertir , au moins le conseil de sécurité par rapport à la grossesse de France. Demanda timidement ONU , en baissant les yeux , il tremblait comme une feuille face au regard inquisiteur de Grèce.  
-Ces idiots seraient capable de mêler cet enfant dans leur stupide guerre froide mais en même temps s’ils ne sont pas au courant et qu’ils enchaînent sur une véritable troisième guerre mondiale cela mettrait tout autant en danger ce futur enfant , et qui sait peut-être savoir qu’un nouveau pays va naître , leur permettra peut-être d’éviter de s’entre-tuer , c’est un événement assez rare après tout . Et si cela permet à France de se reposer et d’éviter toute sorte de conflits extérieur . Peut-être que cela peut valoir le coup.  
Grèce se retourna en directions de France , voulant savoir ce qu’elle en pensait car après tout c’est de son enfant qu’on parle et de comment l’expliquer aux autres membres du conseil de sécurité , si elle le souhaite.

-Je pense que je vais leur dire , mais je préciserai bien que je ne veux pas que cette enfant soit mêlée à leur stupide guerre froide . Après tout la naissance d’un nouveau pays est rare . Chuchota France , en mettant ses mains contre son ventre , le caressant doucement , elle pouvait sentir l’âme de ce futur pays , qui allait naître dans un monde encore en guerre. 

-Bon maintenant , va prévenir chacun des membres du conseil , vu que tu as leur numero , ONU. Dit Grèce en poussant ONU , doucement vers la porte

-Oui , madame. 


	10. Révélation

Descendant les escaliers du petit hôtel, ONU réfléchissait sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire aux membres du conseil de sécurité . Il hésitait entre tout leur avouer et en ce cas là provoquer peut être une nouvelle guerre mondiale ou alors France se verrait exclu du conseil pour raison de santé évidente , et dire que c'était la seule femme dans le groupe . Cela fit soupirer ONU , il se dirigeait vers l'accueil , l'employée lui indiqua le combiné téléphonique qui était derrière le petit arbuste . Par chance , il n'y avait personne qui se trouvait à proximité du combiné , mais cela ne l'empêche pas de stresser .  
Le premier auquel il téléphona fut UK sentant que ce serait le seul qui lui répondrait et l'écouterai attentivement.  
-Allo?  
\- Hum , bonsoir , qui est-ce?  
\- C'est moi ONU.  
\- Oh ONU , tu as des nouvelles de France , America n'arrête pas de grommeler des choses dans son coin .  
\- Quel choses ?  
\- Hum , ... Il dit que France se fiche de sa grandeur , après tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle , l'aider dans les deux guerres mondiales et il parle aussi du plan Marshall et de l'ingratitude qu'il croit percevoir de France à son encontre . Il se plaint que malgré qu'elle est choisie son camp , elle reste proche d'URSS et donc du communisme . Il a peur de l'influence de se dernier sur France , il ne voudrait pas d'un autre pays communiste à s'occuper . Il se demande s'il faut laisser France au cas où elle est malade , une place au conseil de sécurité mais je lui est rappelé qu'on ne peut en exclure les membres et donc qu'il ne peut pas utiliser le prétexte de santé contre elle . Voilà c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il raconte.

\- Oh je vois , est ce que les autres membres du conseil de sécurité sont présent ?  
-Oui ,veux tu que je leur passe un message ?  
\- Ouf ! Oui , je veux bien , merci . Alors voilà , France va venir vous expliquer pourquoi elle a dû s'absenter pendant la réunion .  
\- D'accord je vais leur dire , est ce qu'elle va venir tout de suite ?  
-En fin d'après midi .  
-hum ,très bien , bon je vais leur dire , ne raccroche pas .

UK posa le combiné , il toussota pour attirer l'attention des autres pays présent. Et répéta le message d'ONU , les réactions ne se firent pas attendre , America arrêta de râler dans son coin et tourna sa tête en direction de son père , UK esquissait un sourire . URSS resta impassible à la nouvelle , de façade seulement, intérieurement il était inquiet pour France.

France arrivée à la salle de conseil , à peine avait elle ouvert la porte que toute les personnes présentes tournèrent leur tête dans sa direction . Il était tous silencieux, il y avait présent: URSS , USA , China , UK et ONU  
\- Je suis enceinte .  
A cette annonce surprenante aucun ne fit de commentaire , encore choquée et tétaniser sur leur place. France resta droite , une allure fière , son regards ne trahissait rien , aucune peur alors qu'elle les regardait tous , attendant une réaction violente qui ne saurait tardé.

\- Qui est le père ? Demanda America froidement . France sentit dans le ton de sa voix qu'il était encore choquée et peut être même déçu de ses actions . A sa question elle lui répondit que cela ne le concerné pas de savoir l'identité du père .

Une certaine tension se fit sentir dans la pièce , America jeta un coup d'oeil à URSS , pour voir sa réaction , mais ce dernier restait de marbre face au révélation de France .

-Tu ne peux pas siégé si tu es enceinte , déjà tu avais l'honneur exceptionnel de possédé un siège alors que tu es une femme. Mais vu que tu es enceinte cela risque de poser plus de problème qu'autre chose , donc durant le temps de ta maternité , tu sera exclue du conseil. Déclara America en se levant de son siège , cela l'arrangeait que France soit tombée enceinte il pouvait enfin l'exclure du conseil de sécurité , il aurait même préféré un simple humain plutôt que cette femme qui n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête et ne voulait pas respecté ses décisions . Cela lui apprendra qu'il ne faut pas lui cacher des choses.

France ne répondit pas , elle savait qu'America avait déjà été réticent à la faire entrer au conseil de sécurité , mais là l'en exclure juste parce qu'elle est enceinte , il va vraiment trop loin. 

\- Tu ne peux pas exclure un membre du conseil de sécurité America . Lâcha rapidement ONU , qui sentait pour la première fois de la colère et de la déception envers America .Ce dernier ne répondis pas mais la colère pouvait se voir dans ses yeux , ce qui fit sourire URSS .

Ne voulant pas rester ici plus longtemps , France se dirigea vers la porte et parti sans dire un mot.


	11. Réflexion

Enfin seul , pensait URSS en rentrant chez lui à Moscou , qui en avait marre de tout les regards haineux d'America et de ses remarques , qui le visait pour essayer de le mettre en colère. Il avait quelque chose de plus grave à réfléchir pour le moment . Est ce qu'il avait mis enceinte France ? Est ce tout bonnement possible ? D'où venait les pays en général , n'apparaissent-ils pas de rien ? Des questions qui se répétaient dans sa tête mais auquel il n'arrivait pas à répondre . Il se tourna vers son miroir et comme souvent ce ne fut pas son reflet de son lui actuel mais plutôt son passé , qui souriait de pleine dents , il semblait doué de sa propre conscience , de sa propre histoire , pourtant à eux deux ils ne faisaient qu'un.Mais pour toute ses questions qu'il se posait seul lui pouvait répondre pour le moment.

-Hey , Empire de Russie ! J'ai quelque questions à te poser.

A ces mots le reflet se mit à sourire encore plus , et faisant semblant de toussoter , il prit la parole en regardant droit dans les yeux URSS , et d'une voix clair il se mit à rire.En rajoutant que malgré le fait qu'URSS l'es tué , il ne pouvait pas faire disparaitre son passé et qui il était auparavant , cependant il pouvait bien répondre à ses questions s'il le laissait reprendre le contrôle de temps à autre , il avait des personnes auquel il souhaité parlé avec.

-Non ! Répondit sur un ton glacial URSS , qui ne souhaité pas cet ancien empire prendre le contrôle , qui sait ce qu'il était capable de faire et quel accident diplomatique il pouvait crée.

-Tu es sure ? Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions sinon et tu n'as personne d'autre auquel demandé des réponses . La plupart des pays sont des ignorant de leur propre histoire ou trop jeune pour se poser ce type de questions .

URSS ne répondit pas , il ne voulait pas céder à la tentation qui était grande .De céder aux exigences de l'ancien empire.

-Si tu accepte mon marché , je peux te promettre que je disparaitrais après avoir terminer ce que je dois faire , quelque chose qui m'a toujours perturbé de mon vivant.

-Qu'est ce donc ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment , cela ne serait vraiment pas utile et ne perdons pas plus de temps sur quelque chose d'aussi futile .Tu avais des questions à me poser , vas y mais cela veut dire que tu accepte mon offre.

URSS n'aimait vraiment pas cet air satisfait qu'affichait l'Empire de Russie , il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ou choisir de vivre dans l'ignorance la plus total et cela il ne le souhaité pas.

-Oui , j'accepte mais ne crée aucun accident diplomatique et prévient moi quelque jours avant .

-Hmm , d'accord , ta première question.

-D'où viennent les pays ?  
Il regrettait déjà de demander , à voir le sourire et le regard moqueur de Empire de Russie.  
-Quelle question enfantine , mais vu que tu ne possède pas ma mémoire tu n'es donc pas au courant , quoi que la plupart des pays n'en savent rien mais font semblant d'être au courant pour ne pas passer pour des idiots.  
-Et donc , ta réponse au lieu de me faire un discours sur toute les connaissances que tu possèdes . Prononçant URSS d'une voix ferme , tout en se rapprochant du miroir accroché sur le mur.

\- C'est simple il y a plusieurs moyens qui conduiront à la naissance ou création de nouveaux pays , le premier mais le plus difficile à atteindre est là combinaison de puissance de plusieurs pays , qui après une entente forme une union et là s'ouvre plusieurs voix possible , première somution la domination d'un pays en particulier , seconde la création d'un être qui domine et dévore tout les autres qui n'apparaissent plus en tant qu'indépendant mais en un tout commun. Mais si on veut aller plus loin , la création même de pays en tant que t'elle , indépendant ou sous domination d'un autre peut se faire de manière sexuelle comme chez les humains mais le taux de chance que cela aboutisse à la fécondité puis à la naissance d'un petit pays est très rare et dangereux . En faite la seul que je connaisse qui a si bien réussi et survécu c'est Royaume de France et c'est d'elle que je tiens la plupart de mes informations , étant donné qu'elle faisait partie des plus anciens pays .  
-Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens?  
-Si, il en existe deux autres . Un se fait par les peuples et à ce moment-là , je ne saurais l'expliquer mais un pays apparaît ou né d'humains mais cela reste rare et vaut pour les premiers pays , même si je n'ai jamais entendu parler parmis les histoires officiel de pays qui avait fait l'amour avec des humains mais j'en ai entendu quelque rumeurs. Et enfin la dernière méthode , quand un pays meurt de ce qu'il en reste et après une cérémonie dont peu de pays connaisse l'existence , un ou plusieurs pays naissent .

URSS réfléchit à toute ses réponses , il ne savait pas qu'il y avait tant de méthode pour des pays de naître.  
-Tu as d'autres questions ? Demanda Empire de Russie , satisfait d'avoir semer le trouble dans les pensées d'URSS  
\- Je t'en poserai d'autre , après que j'ai réglé un de mes problèmes qui est assez urgent.  
\- Comme tu voudras .

URSS alla se coucher , et après quelques minutes tomba profondément endormi ,sur son lit .

Staline regardait la scène depuis le début sans dire un mot , mais son regard était accusateur , son pays parlait tout seul ou à la limite à son propre reflet . La guerre la vraiment rendu fou pensait Staline . Il faudrait qu'il pense à l'envoyer faire un séjour au goulag , pour lui remettre les idées en place.


	12. Après coup

En rentrant enfin chez elle, France s'écroula sur son canapé . Elle était très en colère sur la façon dont avait réagi America, elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de moins offensant , mais là à dire qu'il voulait qu'elle parte et perde sa place au conseil de sécurité juste parce qu'elle attendait un enfant . Elle se vengerait à un moment ou à un autre . Peu importe s'il se considère comme une superpuissance il ne reste pas moins qu'un novice dans cette matière de jeu de puissance , et il ne pourra pas toujours l'être, la patiente pour frapper au bon moment est la clé pour gagner .   
La nécessiter d'aller prendre des nouvelles d'Espagne qui était encore gouvernée par le régime de Franco se trouvait en première ligne de son agenda, puis elle devait aller voir Andalousie qui était malade la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé .Il fallait vraiment qu'elle tente de les aider mais elle se sent trop affaiblie par la guerre d'Indochine et les grandes grèves ouvrières ne l'aide pas dans cette voie, et dire qu'elle devait assister à une nouvelle réunion politique là-dessus dans la semaine .Fermant les yeux, France s'endormit profondément sur son canapé.   
Au-delà des mers, America tapa du poing sur la table, renversant son verre de whisky, qui tombant au sol tacha le tapis .Et faisant sursauté, les personnes présentent dans la pièce, qui était UK et Canada .Au plus profond de lui America était dans une colère folle, comment pouvait-elle lui tenir tête et partir de la salle sans lui laisser le temps de la réprimander pour son comportement totalement insouciant . Comment pouvait-elle être enceinte, un pays ne devrait pas pouvoir l'être se serait trop de pouvoir et d'influence pour un seul et même pays ? Était-ce même possible, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler ?Que lui cachait-on encore ? Est-ce que son père le savait, après tout un pays apparaît et disparaît en fonction de sa puissance? Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas disparu lorsque le troisième Reich l'avait envahi, non cela était trop étrange? S'il était trop faible, il mourrait, c'est pour cela qu'il devait devenir le plus fort et vaincre ce monstre de communiste, l'amener à sa fin . Ils ne peuvent être deux superpuissances dans ce si petit monde, non il n'en restera qu'un seul.   
Le temps semblait long pour UK et Canada , qui attendait avec une certaine angoisse ce qu'allait dire America. Qu'en enfin ce dernier pris la parole d'une voix dénuée de chaleur sans se retourner vers eux, les tensions étaient toujours autant présente.  
-Est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux au courant, que France était enceinte ?  
-Bien sur que non , Ame . Lui répondit immédiatement Canada, qui voulait partir d'ici le plus vite possible . Et Canada ne comprenait pas pourquoi America faisait une fixation sur ce que pouvait faire sa mère.  
UK décida de ne pas répondre, il lui avait promis de ne jamais rien révéler sur son secret et répondre aux questions d'America obligerait inévitablement à rompre cette promesse, car il ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois sa curiosité satisfaite . Si on pouvait appeler cela de la curiosité . Après tout il avait pour but de tout savoir sur la vie de ses proches pour éviter toute corruption qu'il disait. Et pourtant, il reste des choses dont il ne vaut mieux pas savoir la vérité, car elles se peuvent être totalement dévastatrices, brisant totalement la conception qu'on se fait du monde qui nous entoure et de nos proches.   
Le silence de son père, énerva encore plus America qui se retourna pour le regarder avec colère et montra son agacement en tapotant ses doigts sur la table en bois . Mais cela ne fit rien à UK qui était complètement plongé dans ses pensées . Ce qui eut pour conséquent d'énerver encore plus son fils ainé. Qui rompit une nouvelle fois le silence. Alors que Canada jeta des regards inquiets en direction de leur père comme pour le prévenir du danger imminent. 

-Père, tu sembles être complètement perdu dans tes pensées Est-ce que tu cherches la bonne réponse à me donner ? En croyant que celle-ci va pouvoir me satisfaire? Déclara froidement America, alors qu'il cherchait sur sa table son paquet de cigarettes . 

-Hum ?! À non, il n'y aurait rien qui puisse te satisfaire en réponse venant de ma part, tu m'en aurais demandé toujours plus . Tu te crois supérieur à moi en toutes circonstances depuis que tu as un peu aidé à la libération de l'Europe, tu devrais te méfier de ce genre d’attitude certaine de tes ennemis te frapperont à cet endroit. Prends les conseils de ton vieux père qui a de l'expérience. Expliqua UK tout en jouant avec le paquet de cigarettes de son fils ainé qu'il avait subtilisé quelques minutes après être entré dans la pièce.   
Canada tremblait de peur , s'inquiétant pour son père .Craignant qu'America n'eut recours à la violence .   
-C'est plutôt ironique, venant de toi . Car après tout tu t'es construit un empire terrifiant et méprisant tous ceux qui t'étaient inférieur et qui a commencé à s'effriter au moment où je me suis rebellé et que je me suis libéré de ton joug . Il ne te restera bientôt plus aucune colonie sur lesquels te reposé et affirmer ta puissance. Reconnaît le tu ne peux plus retenir ceux que tu considères comme tes enfants mais que tu exploites sans aucun remords leur ressource. Tu n'es en rien un père mais plus un parasite, qui ne se met pas en coopération pour son propre bien avec les puissants. Tu n'es plus rien . Et je sais que tu n'irais jamais avec ce rouge, vous n'avez pas du tout la même idéologie cela ne marcherait jamais. Je te laisse certaines libertés et pouvoirs qui nous sont bénéfiques . Jugea America , en regardant avec envie son paquet de cigarettes tenu dans les fermes mains de son père. 

-America, tu sais que j'accepte tes offres car je n'ai pas d'autre choix dans la situation dans laquelle on se trouve. Mais n'oublie jamais que la guerre aurait pu être gagnée sans ton aide, tu ne l'as juste qu'accéléré vers sa fin inévitable . UK se leva et d'un ton menaçant s'approcha d'America et lui murmura au creux de son oreille : et surtout tu n'auras aucune réponse de ce qui t'intéresse vraiment car c'est cela qui nous différencie entre toi et moi, une de tes nombreuses faiblesses mais tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. 

Reposant le paquet de cigarettes sur la petite table, puis prenant sa cane avec lui, UK partit de la pièce . Méprisant une nouvelle fois America , et dans le même temps lui faisant souvenir des moments douloureux de son passé.  
Seul restait dans la pièce Canada et America , ce dernier frappant avec son pied le verre qui se trouvait au sol qui explosa contre le mur, America gromella qu'il se vengerait pour cet affront que venant de son père. 

Essayant de se faire oublier le plus que possible , Canada restait silencieux , et baissa ses yeux d'un bleu cristallin . Ce qui fit râler de plus belle America , sans que Canada ne compris pourquoi.  
Regarder les yeux bleus cristallins du Canada, pour America cela avait toujours été un moyen de calmer ses nerfs. Il aimait les regarder, mais ce qu'il adorait plus que tout c'était que son frère le regarde .Le dévisage, le scrutent sur tous ses angles, qu'il passe son regard sur tout son corps, cela l'excitait plus que n'importe qu'elle drogue ou boisson .   
Il ne pouvait qu'être contrarié par l'attitude actuelle du Canada. Mais il ne devait pas céder à ses pulsions, il devait agir vite avant de faire quelque chose qu'il risquerait de regretter plus tard.  
-Tu peux partir Canada , on en reparlera plus tard.  
-D'accord.Au revoir Ame.  
Canada partit sans se retourner , laissant seul America dans la petite pièce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre publié lors de ce confinement que je trouve personnellement inutile. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous vous ennuyer pas trop .


	13. Des nouvelles du Troisième Reich

La porte de la chambre d'America venait de se refermer brutalement , le jeune homme s'écroula sur son lit. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec son père et Canada s'était plutôt mal passé , son fourbe de père ne voulait pas encore donné des informations de première ordre , décidément ce vieux schnock avait encore des sentiments pour France et préféré tenir sa parole et mettre ainsi tout le monde en danger. Et puis , maintenant qu'il avait le temps de réfléchir et de ne plus être aveuglé par l'ancienne puissance de ces pays européens . Quelque chose le perturbait , comment avez-t-elle pu survivre après sa Révolution , est ce qu'elle était liée à son ancien gouvernement , celle qui l'a aidée dans sa révolte contre son père ou est-elle quelque chose de complètement différent .

Il y avait anguille sous roche . Ce n'était pas possible de survivre des changements aussi puissants même lui ne le pouvait pas et il savait que l'Empire Russe n'avait pas survécu à ses Révolutions , et avait dû être remplacé par cet infâme communiste. Alors, elle non plus ne le pouvait pas ce n'était pas possible ou on lui cachait d'autre chose . Beaucoup de pays préfèrent rester dans le flou, continuant de vivre sans se poser trop de questions , et beaucoup d'anciens pays sont morts suite à des changements trop intenses et violents de la part d'une partie de leur population .

Ce serait injuste que un ou deux pays puissent survivre à tout cela sans s'inquiétait le moins du monde du lendemain . Même lui avait failli y passer plus d'une fois , s'il n'avait pas était une union il n'aurait pas survécu à sa révolte contre son père ou à sa guerre de sécession . Les changements sont trop brusque , leur capacité d'adaptation étant trop faible , il ne pouvait pas survivre en tant que simple pays .

Une révélation soudaine frappa America qui se releva soudainement de son lit , et contempla son mur . Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale , la France avait capitulé , elle se trouvait séparé en deux , avec la France de Vichy comme gouvernement officiel et l'occupation du Nord est donc de sa capital. Pourtant , quand il y eut la France Libre de De Gaulle , était-elle séparé en deux être différent comme lui lors de sa guerre de sécession? America commençait à transpirer au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé . Il n'y avait pas deux apparitions de la France sur la scène internationale , il s'en souvenait à présent parfaitement qu'il n'y a eut à aucun moment une rencontre des deux . Cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour apparaitre dans deux lieux différent en même temps, mais comment cela était possible . Il ne pouvait pas croire que personne ne l'avait remarqué , cela doit être à cause de son drapeau .Pourtant changé de drapeau demande énormément d'énergie et la volonté de leur gouvernement , mais elle a réussi à passé outre . Donc tout est possible avec elle , France a peut-être même survécu à la Révolution menée par son peuple, mais comment ? America transpirait de plus en plus , il n'aimait vraiment pas cela . Craignant que cela lui soit néfaste dans le futur , il se devait d'agir ,mais comment et de quelle manière , car si elle était plus vieille que ce que tout le monde croyait alors elle devait encore cacher un bon nombre de choses. Est-ce que son père était au courant ? Et s'il l'était l'aurait-il dénoncer devant les autres pays ? Peu de chance , et puis il ne s'intéressait que de sa propre personne la plupart du temps ou alors de Canada qui était son fils préféré.

Ah Canada , soupirait America en repensant aux yeux de celui-ci , il commençait à s'imaginait le corps nu de ce dernier . La douceur de sa peau , la rondeur de ses fesses , ses cuisses larges et musclés juste comme il le faut . Glissant rapidement sa main dans son pantalon , il palpait son dur membre en érection qui faisait pression contre le tissu de son caleçon voulant sortir à l'air libre. S'imaginant toute sorte de pose de son frère , et de toutes les expressions de jouissance et d'extase que pouvait faire Canada. Il voulait tellement sentir ses lèvres couvrir son corps de baiser avant de descendre sa tête jusqu'en bas , et face à son membre en érection souhaitant qu'il le caresse , Canada le prenant d'une de ses mains pour le portait à ses douces et chaudes lèvres avant de l'engloutir tout entier dans sa bouche si humide. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante, il sentit la chaleur lui montait jusqu'aux joues. Son corps était pris dans un tourbillon de chaleur intense . Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter , le plaisir était trop intense . Arrivé à son extase , son jeune corps se tendit brusquement , la fatigue commençait à le prendre . Fermant doucement ses yeux , il s'endormit .

Ring Ring ...Ring ...Ring ...riiiiing ...riiiinnnng.....riiinnngggg....

La sonnerie du téléphone se faisait toujours plus stridente tant qu' America n'avait pas décroché le combiné. Avec difficulté America se leva hors de son lit et se dirigea près de son téléphone , prenant le combiné dans sa main droite il répondit avec une assez méchante humeur:

-Allo!

-Bonjour ,America , c'est votre président Truman à l'appareil.

-Mr Truman , que me voulez-vous si tard dans la nuit . Les soviétiques ont tenté d'envahir l'Europe?

-Non , pas encore que je sache . C'était pour vous avertir que le corps du Troisième Reich a été trouvé et qu'il va y avoir une réunion avec nos alliées à la première heure , donc aller vous préparer , je vous rejoins dans une heure.

Tuu tuuut tuuuutttt.......

Le président Truman avait raccroché avant même qu'America ne puisse contester.

Une fois sa douche terminait , America s'assit sur son lit et attendit que son président arrive . Il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un ait pu retrouver son corps . Le bruit d'une voiture dans la rue , tira America de ses sombres pensées . Truman sonna à la porte d'entrée , America le rejoignit et mis sa veste en passant dans le corridor . Ouvrant la porte , il ne cacha pas sa fatigue devant son président , ce qui fit sourire ce dernier . Ils s'en allèrent dans la voiture pour discuter de ce qui allait arriver .-Mon cher America , la situation est grave , le corps du Troisième Reich a été trouvé par ces chiens de communiste .-Comment avez-vous su que c'était bien son corps ?

Truman ne répondit pas , mais à la place il donna des photographies à America , sur ces photos on pouvait voir le cadavre du Troisième Reich dans un état de conservation incroyable , il ne semblait pas pourrir. Pendant qu'America regardait les photos , Truman fit signe à son chauffeur de démarrer , ils avaient après tout une longue discussion à faire , dans un lieu hautement sécurisé.


	14. Cadavre

La voiture continuait son interminable avancée, sur une route complètement déserte. Le paysage défilant indéfiniment les maisons s'enchainait, seule leur taille et les quelques couleurs de leur façade les différencier en plusieurs masses . Lentement la ville laissait place à la nature, à des étendus de terres arides. Auparavant cette région avait été peuplé mais la crise dans les mines et le manque d'or avaient fait fuir la majorité de ses habitants, comme de nombreuses villes dans le cours du XIXe siècle, tout était resté comme avant .Même la poussière était d'époque pensa avec un certain amusement America, il aimait vivre dans cette ville morte car c'était le seul lieu dans lequel il se trouvait loin de tout , de ses problèmes notamment, les pays n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de manger, il pouvait se passer pendant plusieurs années sans souffrir de la faim.C'était pour une meilleure intégration avec les humains qu'ils mangeaient sinon ces derniers devenaient méfiant pour quelle raison, il ne le savait pas. Et puis c'était dans cette ville, qu'**Il** avait vécu , America ne voulait pas se souvenir de **lui** mais en même temps il **lui** manquait énormément, de toutes les discussions qu'il avait eues, de toutes les disputes qu'America voulait tellement continuer mais à présent qu'**il** n'était plus à ses côtés .Tout cela revenait au passé , America n'arrivait plus à prononcer son nom .Les remords le rongeaient il devait sans cesse penser à autre chose et s'occupait pour ne plus penser à lui. Tout dans cette ville le lui rappelait , et la moindre de leur discussion revenait en boucle à chaque recoin de mur, et puis c'était ici qu'il reposait enfin en paix, sous le citronnier en haut de la colline .America prit un cigare dans sa petite boîte en argent.

\- C'est un cigare de Cuba. Demanda Mr Truman en désignant le petit boîtier.

-Oui .Vous en voulez un .

-Non, cela ira. Refusa poliment Mr Truman en se retournant vers sa fenêtre.

\- Sinon sur ce que vous voulez me raconter. Repris America en cherchant son briquet dans sa poche.

-Vous vous rappelez de Roosevelt .Demanda Mr Truman en regardant de nouveau America qui avait du mal à faire fonctionner son briquet , il chercha alors dans sa poche et en sortit un . Il le tendit à America. Qui le remercia en le prenant.

-Oui, c'était votre prédécesseur, dire qu'il est mort pendant son mandat . Je me souviens que France avait souri à l'annonce de sa mort. Affirma America en arrivant enfin à allumer son cigare.

-Ce n'est pas la seule, à mon avis Churchill et de De Gaulle devaient bien être heureux de sa mort. Il prévoyait tout de même de changer l’Europe comme il le souhaitait, créé de nouveau pays à partir des anciens .

-hmm....

-Il nous aurait déclenché une nouvelle guerre, et celle-là pas sur de la gagner, l'Europe aurait tournée rouge, et les pays européens nous auraient considérés comme ses ennemis tandis que l'URSS de Staline serait vue comme leur sauveur . Non sur le plan géopolitique cela aurait été vraiment un désastre .

-En parlant de France, elle attend un enfant. Déclara America grimaçant tout en mordillant le bout de son cigare .

-Comment ?! Les pays peuvent donc procrée entre eux, première nouvelle. Et qui est le père s'il y en a un, après tout avec vous autres tout est possible. Prononça avec enthousiasme Mr Truman, il aimait en apprendre plus sur ce qu'étaient ces êtres, il savait que certains étaient des pays mais il en existait d'autre qui n'en était pas.

-Je pense que c'est URSS .Annonça America en renfrognant, il n'avait pas encore des preuves concrètes pour les accusés. Truman ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas le croire cela relevé de l'impossible et pourtant c'était probable.

-Ils sont très proches et la connaissant c'est tout à fait possible.

-Elle a toujours été notre allié depuis ta création en tant que nation, elle n'ira pas dans son camp, son gouvernement sait ce qui est bien pour eux. Même si ses dernières réformes sociales sont venus des communistes . Mais bon cela est dû au CNR (conseil national de résistance) et avec leur programme, la gauche en a profité pour mettre des mesures sociales après de multiples bras de fer avec la droite et De Gaulle. En ce qui concerne l'enfant qui va naître, il faut éviter qu'il ou elle ne reçoive une influence de son père communiste, si tel est le cas . Peut-être vaudra-t-il mieux pour la sécurité de tous d'enlever l'enfant à sa mère pour pouvoir l'avoir dans notre camp et ainsi contraindre France à rester avec nous. Cet enfant serait notre otage.

-Elle ne voudra jamais que quelqu'un touche à son enfant .Non la solution serait de l'obliger à avorter .

-L'avortement n'est pas admissible, chaque vie doit naitre car c'est Dieu qui l'a décidé.

-Certes, cependant elle reste touchée par de grandes grèves. Ce qui peut nuire à sa santé et dont celle de l'enfant. Elle pourrait perdre son enfant, ce qui nous arrangerait.

-Oui, ces grèves encouragées par ces communistes qui se trouvent sous les ordres du Kominform et ainsi de l'URSS. Mais arrêtons de parler de ceci, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer qui vous concerne . Tenez voici le dossier, que vous pourrez lire chez vous. Chuchota Truman en tendant une petite pochette à son pays.

La voiture s’arrêta devant le palier de la maison d'America , et avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire un mot là dessus et questionnait sur la raison de leur trajet en voiture, il du sortir . A peine sorti que la porte se referma derrière lui et que la voiture redémarra , Truman lui faisant un geste d'au revoir avec sa main.

Perturbait par tout ce qui venait de se passer, America décida de rentrer chez lui et de consulter ce dossier. Jetant ce dernier sur la petite table du salon, il s'assit sur son canapé et ouvrit la pochette qui ne contenait que des photos en noir et blanc. Mais ce qui fit trembler America c'était l'état du cadavre présent, il était conservé parfaitement . Aucune trace de décomposition, il ne se demandait alors si le Troisième Reich s'était donné la mort récemment et non pas en 1945 comme on le croyait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ces doutes furent effacer quand il retourna la première photographie, il lut avec effroi que d'après les services de renseignements russes et de ses propres espions qui ont eu connaissance des rapports d'analyse, que c'était bien en 1945 que le Troisième Reich s'était donné la mort par la présence de deux témoins oculaire, qui sont deux enfants de huit et dix ans, qui ont vécu près du cadavre pendant tout ce temps . Mais là-dessus il ne possédait plus aucune information. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était lui aussi en parfait état de conservation quoiqu'il soit mort. Il fallait qu'il vérifie cela, et tout de suite même. Prenant sa veste et sa pelle , il partit en direction de la colline regardant le citronnier le narguait au loin. Arrivant au pied de l'arbre , il creusa, au bout d'une demi-heure il toucha un morceau du cercueil en bois . Dégageant le reste de la terre, il tenta de l'ouvrir mais n'y arriva pas . Alors sortant son couteau il réussit à casser plusieurs planches de bois , éventrant le cercueil il dut se rendre compte avec horreur que ce dernier était vide, il ne restait qu'une petite boîte . America la prit dans ses mains et décida de sortir de ce trou. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, où était passé son cadavre, cela n'était pas possible . Que s'était-il passé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus de questions viennent se rajouter , à celle du chapitre précédant . J'espère que cela vous a plu. A votre avis où as bien pu disparaitre le corps de celui qu'America n'arrive pas à nommer et de qui s'agit-il? [facile :) ]
> 
> Aussi je pense faire un blog sur lequel je posterai bien entendu cette histoire mais aussi toute celle secondaire (qui sont présente dans mon recueil de nouvelle)et les autres qui sont dans des univers alternatifs, et aussi des dessins sur les countryhumans (mais pas uniquement). De plus il y aura d'autre textes que j'écris (non publié ou en cours d'écriture )et qui ne sont pas dans l'univers des countryhumans et même dans aucun fandom ( juste des histoires que je souhaite vous partager) . De plus toute mes sources pour ce qui est du travail du contexte historique ( cela peut toujours vous servir pour un exposer ou pour juste en apprendre plus).Dite moi ce que vous en pensez .


	15. La naissance

Plusieurs mois était passé suite à la nouvelle de la mort du Troisième Reich, l'URSS n'avait pas pu garder le secret et dans un souci de bonne propagande, il l'avait diffusé en masse. Montrant ainsi sa puissance face à America, qui cherchait à contrecarrer ce coup politique. En diffusant l'information secrète sur l'existence de deux enfants qui était présente dans le bunker.

La vie continuée son cours malgré les événements tragiques de la guerre et de ses conséquences , le ventre de France continué de grossir, sa grossesse étant visible, elle dut prendre une pose dans son travail, elle fut remplacée par un de ses ambassadeurs .Ce qui fit râler America et d'autres pays, sur la présence d'un humain au sein du conseil .Mais elle en avait besoin pour éviter tout le stress et le surmenage lié à son rang et ses devoirs, tout en sécurisant sa place au conseil. France en profita pour couper la plupart des nouvelles qui se passait dans le monde pour se concentrer sur son tricot. Tricotant un petit pull pour son petit bébé qui devait bientôt naitre.

Pour le calme, elle choisit de se retirer dans une petite maison de ville en Auvergne, sa maison possédant un terrain ce qui serait parfait pour le développement et l'épanouissement de son enfant, loin du chahut de la capitale. Au moins pour ces premières années, elles pourront se reposer dans ce calme et cette nature qui les entourrées.

Sentant des crispations alors qu'elle se prépare un gâteau au chocolat, France se mit à respirer plus fortement pour pouvoir calmer son corps, au bout d'un certain temps les crispations s'arrêtèrent .Soupirant, France savait que la naissance était dans les prochains jours ou heures. Reprenant là où elle s'était arrêté dans sa préparation, elle mit la pâte dans le four .En attendant que le gâteau cuise, Grèce était rentrée les bras chargés de provisions, acheté au marché .Elle était accompagné d'Espagne qui avait un paquet cadeau pour le bébé, il le tendit à France qui le remercia et l'ouvrit c'était une petite peluche de lapin. Qu'Espagne avait cousu avec l'aide d'Andalousie.

Dans la soirée , France perdit les eaux, Espagne et Grèce durent l'accompagner à l'hôpital le plus proche, ce fut Espagne qui conduisit la voiture. À minuit , la petite fille était née et reposait contre le sein chaud de sa mère, qui l'embrassa sur son petit front .  
La décision fut prise dans la mâtiné de contacter le père du nourrisson, URSS.  
Grèce prit le combiné et chercha dans son petit carnet en cuir le numéro d'URSS, elle devait l'apprendre pour ne plus transporter son carnet avec elle, mais Grèce n'en avait aucune envie.

Par chance celui-ci décrocha aussitôt, et prit le premier train pour l'Auvergne, il se trouvait en France pour discuter avec les dirigeants du PCF.

En arrivant , en Auvergne il dut louer une voiture .Arrivant à l’hôpital dans l'après-midi , il trouva Grèce à l'accueil qui l'attendait tranquillement.Après un bref échange , ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de France.Ouvrant la porte , Grèce et URSS virent France et Espagne qui étaient entrain de se chamailler comme deux enfants.Ils stoppèrent leur dispute lorsqu'ils virent Grèce et URSS qui se trouvaient au seuil de la chambre.Espagne partant après avoir salué le nouveau-venue , Grèce en profita pour s’éclipser , laissant seul les deux amants.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que France rigole un petit peu, face à l'air totalement chamboulait d'URSS.  
-Regarde dans le berceau, mais ne la bouscule pas elle vient à peine de s'endormir. Chuchota France.  
-Je suis étonné qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillé à cause de vos chamailleries. Murmura en souriant URSS, alors qu'il s'approchait du berceau .  
Le nouveau-né dormait profondément , les petits poings serré. Elle avait la peau de couleur porcelaine, on aurait dit une petite poupée. Ce qui surprenait URSS.

-C'est tout à fait normale , qu'elle n'a pas de drapeau actuellement, il faut qu'elle soit plus forte et qu'elle est atteinte l'âge de trois ans pour que son drapeau apparaît totalement et clairement . Cependant on pourra voir les couleurs qu'elle aura dans un an environ, elles seront justes très pale et pas définitives. Dit France, après avoir vu la surprise d'URSS face à leur petite fille.

-Pourquoi autant de temps? Demanda URSS en touchant le petit nez de sa fille. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un petit papier sur le poignet du nourrisson, sur ce bracelet était inscrit : RUSSIA.

France sourit, en voyant le geste d'URSS et elle répondit avec un certain calme à sa question, que c'était le temps qu'il fallait pour voir si l'enfant pouvait survivre, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas . Souvent l'enfant ne survivait pas jusqu'à ses trois ans et la mère non plus car le choque était trop grand, et le désespoir s'installant dans son coeur, elle ne survivait pas longtemps à son défunt enfant même s'il y eut des exceptions. À ces mots, le visage d'URSS devenait blême, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne semblait pas s'inquiétait le moins du monde pour leur fille ou pour sa vie à elle. Continuant son explication, France précisa qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu un seul de ses enfants après ses accouchements durant cette période dès trois ans . Mais après, oui , elle s'en souvient encore et son coeur lui est douloureux lorsqu'elle pense à eux. URSS était trop choqué pour dire un seul mot, il ne nota pas les quelques choses étranges qu'avait prononcées France à propos de son passé .

Mais ce moment de choque fut passé quand Grèce et Espagne venaient de revenir dans la chambre , tenant un café chacun. 

Après deux jours, France pouvait enfin quitter l’hôpital en compagnie de son compagnon, de sa soeur et de son ami Espagne. Arrivant chez elle, France poussa un soupir, elle portait dans ses bras sa fille qui pleurait pour avoir à manger .En rentrant dans sa maison, elle s'assit immédiatement dans son canapé, ouvrit sa chemise et donna son sein à Russia, qui se mit à téter rapidement le sein de sa mère.  
Le repas fit préparer par Grèce, tandis qu'URSS et Espagne préparaient les affaires du nouveau-né, mettant notamment le berceau dans la chambre de la mère pour ne pas inquiétait le bébé et pour limiter le déplacement de France dans la maison.

La nuit fut coupée à plusieurs reprises par les pleurs de Russie, qui hurlait dans son berceau pour que sa mère s'occupe d'elle. L'épuisement de France et des autres habitants de la maison, les faisait s'endormir dès que Russia arrêté de pleurer.  
En fin d'après-midi, Russia chouinait dans son berceau mais elle se calma lorsque son père mit sa main contre son petit visage, provoquant un soupir de soulagement dans la maison.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, on sonna plusieurs fois à la porte . En allant ouvrir la porte , Espagne fut surprise par les visiteurs, c'étaient les cadres des deux partis politiques de gauche qui étaient venue rendre visite à leur nation , il y avait le PCF un homme robuste, suivit d'une petite femme qui était la SFIO . Tous deux tenants des paquets cadeaux pour France et sa fille.

En rentrant, dans la maison ils saluèrent France et lui donnèrent les cadeaux, qui étaient de la part des membres de leurs partis et du gouvernement rajouta SFIO, à son frère. Ce qui amusa France, qui les remercia . À peine avait-elle eu le temps d'ouvrir le premier cadeau que Russia se mit à pleurer dans son berceau, France soupira en se disant que sa fille avait fini sa sieste et redemandé de l'attention de la part de ses parents. Avant même qu'elle ne se lève pour rejoindre sa fille, celle-ci s'était arrêté de pleurer. Descendant les escaliers, URSS la tenait dans bras, elle semblait minuscule contre lui. Il la tendit à France, et salua les deux partis . SFIO la trouva toute mignonne à croquer , et commença à discuter avec France à propos des enfants et de tout ce qui touche le domaine familial. Les hommes restaient silencieux dans la pièce, ils semblaient complètement exclus de ce genre de sujet..

Durant la conversation, France ouvrit les différents cadeaux . Elle reçut un bavoir blanc et rose avec un petit coeur au milieu, des peluches d'animaux, une petite jupe bleue, un biberon, des livres pour enfants ...  
La soirée passa et les deux partis s'en allèrent tard le soir, rentrant à Paris pour donner des nouvelles de France au gouvernement et à leurs partis.  
Le vendredi, ce fut Canada qui rendit visite à sa mère, France lui ouvrit la porte et il offrit à sa mère du sirop d'érable, des petites chaussures et un chapeau pour sa petite soeur.

Enfin pendant deux semaines, toutes les régions de France se sont venu voir comment elle se porter et comment allait l'enfant , apportant des cadeaux pour la mère et l'enfant . Après les régions se furent les colonies avec lesquelles il n'y avait pas de problème politique majeur qui se sont déplacé . Puis divers humains influent ou mais de France qui est venu rendre visite . Et enfin les autres pays quand ils furent mis au courant , la relation entre France et URSS n'étant plus caché beaucoup furent choqués, et inquiet pour la mère et l'enfant qui allait être inévitablement être pris dans la guerre froide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russia est née!


	16. Lait maternelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEXE A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE

Cela faisait à présent trois mois que Russia était née, elle dormait profondément dans son petit berceau et semblait avoir hérité de toute la force de ses parents. Elle pleurait souvent pour réclamer l'attention de ses parents ou de Grèce, qui avait décidé de rester à la maison pour aider sa soeur avec le nourrisson.

Pendant ces trois mois quasiment tous les pays du monde étaient venus à la maison de France pour venir voir le nourrisson, les réactions furent très différentes. Certains étaient heureux pour France, et regardaient avec curiosité et amusement Russia, c'était le cas pour UK, Canada, Nouvelle-Zélande, Antarctica, Belgique, Écosse, Roumanie... Tandis que d'autres ne savait pas quoi dire face à cette naissance mais était venu par pure curiosité, tel que Mexico.

Le seul qui n'était pas venu voir Russia, c'était America . Ce n'était pas la curiosité qui lui manquer mais plutôt le courage de supporter le regard de France et du reste de sa famille, qui jugerait la moindre de ses remarques ou gestes, et il ne le supporterait pas. De plus son ennemi était présent, prêt à le provoquer à la moindre occasion.

Le calme qui régnait en maitre dans la vieille maison, alors que Russia dormait profondément dans son petit berceau en osier . Deux personnes qui s'étant abstenu de plaisir mutuel pendant ces trois mois pour s'occuper du bébé, craquaient et sans faire un bruit ils s'embrassèrent .Rompant le baiser, les soupirs remplissaient alors la chambre montrant cette envie tant refoulée . Pour faire plaisir à sa compagne, URSS se mit à caresser doucement le corps de celle-ci, couvrant son corps de baiser.Si rapide mais à chaque contacte avec sa peau France sentait s'irradier de chaleur, et le plaisir monte entre eux. Le contacte de sa bouche contre son sein droit, remplit de son lait maternel . URSS en mordilla le téton et fut surprise de sentir ce goût de lait sucré dans sa bouche . Il releva sa tête surprise, et regarda France qui était pliée de rire et avait sa main dans les cheveux de son amant. Il sourit et murmura au creux de son oreille, ce qui la fit rire encore plus. À ce rire, s'ajoutèrent assez vite les pleurs de Russia qui venait de se réveiller. Sa mère se levant pour la prendre dans les bras et la berçait tranquillement en chantonnant une berceuse:

_À la claire fontaine _

_M'en allant promener _

_J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle _

_Que je m'y suis baignée_

_ Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai _

_Sous les feuilles d'un chêne_

_ Je me suis fait sécher _

_Sur la plus haute branche _

_Un rossignol chantait _

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai_

_ Chante, rossignol, chante _

_Toi qui as le cœur gai _

_Tu as le cœur à rire _

_Moi, je l'ai à pleurer _

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai _

_J'ai perdu mon ami _

_Sans l'avoir mérité _

_Pour un bouton de rose _

_Que j’ai trop tôt donné..._

_ Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai_

_ Je voudrais que la rose_

_ Fût encore au rosier _

_Et que mon ami Pierre _

_Fût encore à m'aimer_

_ Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai_ .

Sur le lit, URSS attendait, son désir n'étant pas redescendu . Il observait le moindre geste que faisait France, le moindre mouvement de sa poitrine dénudé, alors qu'elle berçait leur fille. À la fin de la chanson, Russia s'était calmée et rendormi dans les bras de sa mère .La reposant délicatement dans son petit berceau, France déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa petite fille . Et rejoignit URSS sur leur lit. Murmura à l'oreille de celui-ci tout en touchant son dur sexe en érection .Qu'elle caressa à travers le vêtement, et d'une main sur elle enleva cette barrière de tissus. Attrapa le pénis d'URSS, et se mit à l'empoigner avec plus de force, accompagné par des mouvements rapides de sa main. Collant son corps contre son compagnon, elle se mit à baiser son cou, appréciant chaque gémissement de plaisirs qui sortait de la bouche de son amant. Proche de la jouissance, URSS ne fit guère attention aux baisers de plus en plus nombreux sur son cou et son épaule. Mais il gémissait de plaisir au moment où il sentit les crocs de France se plantait dans son épaule . Il jouit . Enlevant sa main, France détacha son regard de la morsure qu'elle venait de lui faire, et le regarda avec amusement.

Avec effroi, URSS regardait France, qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui . Ses yeux brillant comme deux diamants, alors qu'elle se léchait les lèvres entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche, mais ce qui le surpris le plus c'était les crocs d'un blanc immaculé et dont seul le rouge vermeil faisait tache .Il aurait tant voulu lui poser des questions mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il ne parvenait pas à articulait un seul mot. Complètement hypnotisé par ses yeux, il ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre, ses paupières se fermèrent, la fatigue et le sommeil l'enveloppant dans leur voile. Quittant cette scène de cauchemar, qui ne pouvait pas être réel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est ce réellement un cauchemar?


	17. Le réveil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre de transition; Mais aussi pour fêter sur mon wattpad les 1.1K, de l'histoire. Alors il y aura un chapitre spéciale , ou vous pouvez poser toute les questions que vous voulez , il sera aussi publié sur AO3. Donc si vous en avez vous pouvez aussi les poser sur ao3.

Le chant des oiseaux , réveilla URSS en sursaut du cauchemar qui le poursuivait durant toute la nuit. Sa compagne commençant par boire son sang puis dévore petit à petit sa chair, jusqu'à lui arracher son cœur et l'engloutir dans sa bouche pleine de crocs devant ses yeux alors que la vie le quittait . Mais le pire ce n'était pas qu'il se fasse dévorer par France, non, il avait peur pour leur petite fille, qu'elle ne finisse par la dévorer elle aussi.

Sa tête entre ses mains, il n'osait pas se tournait en direction de France, de peur que cette vision cauchemardesque ne soit la réalité et qu'elle lui est mentie depuis le début de leurs relations. Lentement, il passa sa main contre son épaule et son coup vérifiant s'il n'avait pas une trace de morsure . Avec soulagement il ne sentit rien, il n'avait aucune blessure.

Contre lui, France se mit à bouger légèrement, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts et se mit à rire face à la tête de mort vivante qu'avait URSS. Ce rire résonné dans la tête d'URSS alors qu'il regardait dans la jolie bouche de France, à la recherche de ses longs crocs . Il ne vit rien d'anormale. S'arrêtant de rire, France alla au berceau de Russia et la prit dans ses bras , la réveillant légèrement. Toutes les deux, sortirent de la chambre, laissant seul URSS qui réfléchissait à son attitude, il se sentait idiot d'avoir pris ce cauchemar pour la réalité. Il mit cela sur le dos de la fatigue .

En se levant du lit, il remarqua sur les draps des taches de sang. Soulevant dans un grand mouvement ses dits draps, le lit était parcellé de trace de sang . Du sang qui ne datait pas de si longtemps . Il retourna les coussins et là aussi du sang . On aurait dit qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu sur le lit . Le stresse augmenté dans le corps d'URSS, une seule pensée lui traverser l'esprit en boucle.  
"Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est? Est-elle encore un pays?"  
Il fallait qu'il demande maintenant, pour sa sécurité à lui et à Russia.


	18. Chapitre spéciale

Pour ce chapitre spéciale , je vous dévoile un peu plus d'éléments et d'indice sur l'histoire principale ( les histoires bonus sont dans mon recueil de nouvelle dédié à toutes mes idées d'histoires sur les countryhumans). Pour la correction orthographique j'utilise Reverso correction ( pour limiter la casse).

Alors dans cette histoire les pays humanisés ne représentent pas forcément les peuples mais possèdent une identité propre avec des pensées, une réflexion, des sentiments . Personne ne sait d'où ils viennent et même eux l'ignore, beaucoup ne cherche pas à comprendre mais plutôt profiter du temps qu'il leur est imparti car ils peuvent mourir . Car même s'il ne représente pas le peuple ils ont des liens avec ce dernier, et ils restent à la merci des événements extérieurs et intérieurs qui peuvent les affaiblir où les changer voir les tuer (en cas de guerre par exemple mais ils peuvent être aussi prisonniers chez une autre puissance, ne disparaissent pas s'ils ont une force physique et mentale suffisante).

A présent quelques notes à propos des personnages :

France, cache énormément d'informations aux autres pays, la seule à laquelle elle se confie est sa soeur Grèce . Toutes les deux joues un rôle devant la plupart des pays , personne ne sait quel est leur but . France peut être une mère douce, une femme attentionnée et sexy mais elle peut aussi s'avérer être un monstre assoiffé de sang et de chairs humaines ou animale .La vengeance coule dans son sang, elle n'oublie jamais le mal qu'on lui a fait . Et trouve toujours un moyen pour se venger . Elle n'est plus ce qu'elle prétend être. Mais elle n'est pas la seule dans ce cas, cela expliquerait pourquoi elle peut accoucher sans en mourir et assurer la survie de la majorité de ses enfants. Elle a plusieurs projets en tête et aime ses enfants plus que tout mais peut se montrer cruel envers ceux qui la rejettent (ex-colonies), elle est manipulatrice. Elle a eu beaucoup d'amants et de maîtresse ( même lorsqu'elle était mariée avec UK) .Son compagnon actuel est URSS.

URSS doux avec sa compagne et sa fille. Cruel et froid avec ces adversaires. A failli allait au goulag mais il s'est réfugié à temps chez sa compagne pendant les deux mois où Staline n'avait plus que cette idée en tête. Il fait de nombreux aller-retour entre l'URSS et la France.  
Un personnage dont la cruauté et le sang froid n'ont pas encore été montrés, il n'a peur de rien . Mais il se pose des questions existentielles .Il essaye de se souvenir de son passé, qui est incarné par l'Empire Russe.

Empire russe, il y a peu d'éléments encore disponibles sur sa situation . Il est actuellement une ombre parmi tant d'autres , qui se manifeste par le biais d'un miroir. Quasiment personne ne peut le voir. Il représente un passé révolu. Il n'a pas encore révélé tous ces secrets. Mais il est toujours présent dans la glace ou dans les ombres, il erre et regarde ce qui se passe, il ne peut pas s'éloigner d'URSS.

Grèce, est comme France, une actrice. Elle adore taquinait ONU, avec toute sorte de sous-entendu sexuel .Elle considère America comme un jeune idiot . Dans son pays des troubles révolutionnaires persisté, il y a une guerre civile. Mais elle se déplace souvent pour voir sa soeur et dépenser une partie de son argent (qu'elle perçoit de différents moyens) dans des affaires plus ou moins inutiles. Elle s'occupe de sa nièce comme si c'était sa fille, elle lui raconte des histoires et elle joue ensemble.

ONU, il représente son organisation, et il essaye au mieux de maintenir la paix .Il est totalement innocent et est victime des blagues à double sens de Grèce. Il peut se montrer ferme mais les puissants l'ignorent. Il essaye de soutenir un maximum des relations entre les pays pour éviter de nouveaux conflits.

UK est encore fou amoureux de France. Il semble affaibli par la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Il va s'en remettre. C'est un opportuniste. Il sait ce qu'est France, il ne le dit à personne car personne ne le croirait . De plus il n'a rien à y gagner et il ne veut pas perdre sa relation avec France. Il est dévasté par leur divorce et voudrait bien l'avoir de nouveau auprès de lui. Il est indifférente face aux divers enfants qu'il a eue ou adoptée, le seul qu'il aime bien et se préoccupe réellement c'est Canada car il l'a eu avec France .Enfin, il n'a peur de rien et méprise quasiment tout le monde.

America ou États-Unis, et une super puissance. Il est traumatisé par la mort d'État confédéré . Il est attiré par Canada mais ne veut pas passer à l'acte. Ainsi, il est frustré sexuellement et risque de céder à ses pulsions un jour. Il déteste le communisme .Et il est paranoïaque cherchant s'il y a des communistes dans son territoire. Il souhaite tout possédait et contrôlait, même les personnes, et il déteste que quelqu'un le conteste ou lui prouve qu'il a tort et se montre ensuite méprisant à son égard, cela lui rappelle sa jeunesse. Il souhaite que l’Europe devienne entièrement sous son influence, il use son soft-power. Enfin, il ne voulait pas de femme dans les postes importants, et déteste l'idée que France en tant que femme puisse avoir une place au conseil de sécurité à l'ONU et surtout qu'elle prenne la parole, et qu'elle ne sa gêne pas pour l'humilier publiquement .Il est ainsi sexiste et misogyne .

Canada, il vit souvent chez son père. Et il ignore complètement l'attirance de son demi-frère sur lui. Canada suit les conseils et les ordres de son père, comme le reste de ses frères et sœurs (le reste des colonies). Il est déçu par la réaction d'America envers sa mère. Enfin, Canada aime sa nouvelle petite soeur et il lui offre des peluches et des jouets quand il lui rend visite. Lors d'une de ces visites il tombe sous le charme d'un des pays subalternes d'URSS, qui était venue porter des nouvelles et elle était curieuse de voir la petite Russia . ( Chapitre pas encore disponible , il sera publié dans mon livre Countryhumans nouvelles , chapitre intitulé Rencontre) .

Les partis politiques existent en tant que personne et servent de représentant .Ils ont de l'influence auprès du gouvernement et de la population, et servent de cadres ou de porte-parole d'une idée, ou d'un discours . Ils peuvent influencer le destin d'un pays. Pour le moment, seul le PCF et la SFIO sont intervenu dans l'histoire.

Les humains présents connaissent ce qu'ils appellent des allégories de leur pays . Les présidents et chef de gouvernement, peuvent suivre les conseils de leur pays et partis politique mais ils restent les derniers acteurs de décision qui joue le destin de leur pays et de leur population.  
Il existe plusieurs tabous et règles prédéfinies entre les humains et ces allégories, il ne doit pas y avoir de rapports sexuels entre les deux ( mais cela a déjà été brisée par plusieurs pays , vous pouvez spéculer sur lesquelles), des règles sociales sont alors créées, de comportement ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu :)


	19. Questions

URSS descendait les escaliers pour aller rejoindre France, qui est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, alors que Russia attendait dans son petit berceau.  
Il prend sa place à table et il se tourne vers Russia qui joue avec sa peluche . Cela aurait pu être un cadre idyllique s'il n'y avait pas eu ces questions qui s'enchaînent dans sa tête.  
Il s'apprête à lui poser sa première question, mais elle posa devant lui un bol rempli de céréales et de lait, accompagné de copeaux de chocolat.

Elle lui sourit et lui dit de sa jolie voix.  
" Mange . Tu me poseras tes questions après et seulement pendant que notre fille dort. "  
URSS était choquée comment sa compagne avait-elle pu deviner ce qu'il allait faire.  
-Mon chéri, cela est écrit sur votre visage. Lui dit en souriant France d'une voix mielleuse.  
Elle continua de sourire tout en buvant sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

Après le petit déjeuner et la tétée de Russia. Le nourrisson se rendort dans les bras de sa mère, qui la posa dans son berceau en osier.  
URSS se leva et regarda France qui avait son dos tourné , son regard se posa sur les fesses de France . Elle se retourna et lui fit face , souriant toujours ce qui rendait mal à l'aise URSS .  
C'était l'heure des questions et peut-être de la vérité sera dévoilée.  
"France, qu'est-ce que tu es réellement ?  
-Que veux-tu dire, je suis comme tous les autres pays.  
-Non, tu les pas . Hier soir tu avais des crocs aiguiser comme des lames de rasoir.  
-Tu as dû rêver .  
-Alors, comment explique tu les traces de sang sur les draps et les coussins?!

France resta silencieuse, son sourire s'était effacé de son doux visage, une expression plus dur la remplaça. Et d'une voix grave elle prononça "Es-tu vraiment sur de vouloir tout savoir? Est-ce que tu pourrais supporter le poids de ce secret dont très peu de personnes sont au courant. "

-Oui, je le suis. Je t'aimerai peu importe ce que tu es réellement . Je te l'ai dit lorsqu'on s'est rencontrer au café que j'étais prêt à écouter ce qui te ronge de l'intérieur. Tous tes cauchemars. Dit fermement URSS, et pour appuyer ses paroles il caressa la main de France. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'une si douce main puisse être celle d'un monstre.

-Si tu te sens réellement prêt à écouter mon histoire alors je vais-t-en révéler les plus grandes lignes pour le moment. Déclara vivement France, en retirant sa main de l'emprise d'URSS et elle détourna son regard.  
Elle soupira et se décida à reparler.  
\- Alors, pour commencer mon père c'est L'Empire Romain et ma mère je ne sais pas qui elle est, je ne les jamais connus , avec ma soeur Grèce on a vécu toute notre enfance dans la ville de Rome et fait quelques excursions à Athènes et à Marseille. Puis quand on a atteint l'âge adulte ont accompagné les consules dans les villes auquel il était affecté . On voyait de temps en temps les guerres et l'organisation des armées. On a assisté pendant plusieurs siècles à l'agrandissement de l'Empire et aux diverses croyances humaines qui se développer . J'ai même croisé le Christ mais bon ces "miracles" n'étaient que des tours de passe-passe , c'était à l'époque de l'empereur Claude , je l'aimais bien . C'était un historien, je regrette vraiment que les chrétiens et détruisent ses écrits.Ils ont détruit quasiment tous les écrits de ceux qui les critiqués, de ce grec qui avait démontré que les dieux n'existaient pas, c'était lui qui avait inventé le commencement de la philosophie et de l'athéisme. Je me souviens quand mon père nous emmené ma soeur et moi au cirque pour assister aux condamnations à mort, on avait vu des animaux sauvages, pour la première fois on avait vu des lions d'Europe . Et puis à chaque empereur les jeux du cirque étaient spectaculaires, c'était la justice de l'époque pour punir ceux qui avaient commis des crimes. Que ce soit des meurtriers, des fanatiques religieux qui commettaient des attentats pour un dieu unique. Puis après l'apogée de l'empire, ce dernier s'affaiblissait et je partis après que Constantin fut empereur . Je me promenais dans l'ancienne Gaule et je croisais des clans et au bout d'un moment je me suis intégrée chez les Francs puis ils formèrent avec Clovis et Clotilde la dynastie mérovingienne .Puis en 751 ce fut une nouvelle dynastie celle des carolingiens, commençant par le sacre de Pépin, puis je partis après sa mort à la cour de son fils Charlemagne, et après le décès de ce dernier c'était Louis le pieux mais bon je n'aimais pas trop qu'il favorisât beaucoup les ecclésiastiques. Enfin après sa mort , je partis dans la cour de son plus jeune fils Louis le Chauve, et ainsi de suite .Jusqu'en 1789, je m’adaptai en fonction des nouveaux souverains et modifiai mon drapeau selon leur directive. Et la révolution eut lieu, je me débrouillais comme j'avais l'habitude mais c'est une autre histoire que je te raconterai plus tard . Ensuite, j'étais au côté de Napoléon, jusqu'à sa fin à Waterloo contre toutes les monarchies et Empire européen, pour être vaincu par cette générale Prussienne et non pas par un anglais ce duc de Wellington qui aurait perdu sans l'offensive Prusse.

Mais passons, la royauté est de retour en France mais la mémoire de la Révolution est encore présente dans la mémoire collective , les troubles recommencés.La République revient puis de nouveau l'empire renaît et Napoléon III prend le pouvoir mais la guerre de 1870-1871 arrive, il est malade et ne choisit pas les bons généraux qui ne cessent de se disputer. Je regarde avec effroi ce qui se passe et la naissance de l'Empire Allemand à Versailles en 1871 , accompagné par la perte de l'Alsace et d'une partie de la Lorraine . Ces événements qui ont des conséquences sur le long terme , avec la Première Guerre mondiale qui détruit de nombreuses monarchies pour les remplacer par des Républiques. Et la récupération de ma petite Alsace et de ma Lorraine. Les années passent, je regarde ce que fait mon gouvernement, conseillant de temps à autre des directives mais je les laisse se débrouiller la plupart du temps. Et là arrive la Seconde Guerre mondiale, qui dure quelques années puis elle se termine et c'est le temps de la reconstruction . Avec des guerres qui continue ailleurs, je sais que ma fille Indochine essaye de gagner son indépendance et je regarde ce qu'il va arriver, même si la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle ne me semblait pas très en forme.

France continua de discuter sur ses colonies pendant une trentaine de minutes, perdant URSS parmi tous ces noms et ces situations . Il en avait même oublié la question originale, qui avait causé toute cette discussion futile. URSS ne savait plus quoi dire ou penser mais ce furent les pleurs de Russie qui stoppèrent la discussion, France s'en allant voir leur fille . Elle affichait un sourire satisfait, elle n'avait pas encore décidé que ce serait le bon moment pour tout lui révéler, elle lui avait certes donné quelques indications . Mais, il n'avait personne dans son camp qui était assez âgée pour comprendre que certains paradoxe rendait les choses normalement impossible. Du moins tant qu'on n'en possède pas la clé pour tout déverrouiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le chapitre 1 du prequel sortira vers la mi-juin , il faut que je termine mes partiels et l'écriture +les illustrations de ce premier chapitre.  
Source:
> 
> https://www.retronews.fr/guerre/long-format/2018/03/30/la-bataille-de-waterloo-en-1815#


	20. Réponses insatisfaisante

Les réponses que France avait fournies, ne satisfaisaient pas du tout URSS qui voulait en savoir plus. Attendant dans la cuisine, que sa compagne revient après s'être occupé de leur enfant. Il se remémorait tout ce qu'elle lui avait révélé. Sur sa famille dont il connaît à présent le père, l'Empire Romain, comment cela pouvait être possible, comment cela se faisait-elle qu'elle soit encore vivante, elle ne lui a rien révélé là-dessus. Elle s'est brièvement contenté de l'histoire de son pays et des quelques changements qu'elle a faits. Mais il reste tant de chose à éclaircir. Elle aurait dû mourir à plusieurs reprises.Il se rendait à présent compte qu'elle l'avait manipulé pour ne pas répondre à ses questions, qui devaient l’embarrasser ou qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas révéler tout son savoir. Peut-être qu'il y avait un danger qui se cachait derrière tous ces secrets et si Russia était actuellement en danger .Cela fait bien cinq minutes où il n'entendait rien provenant de leur chambre. URSS se leva précipitamment pour rejoindre avec rapidité sa chambre, l'adrénaline se propageait dans ses veines. Cependant une fois arrivé devant la porte, il essaya de tourner la poignée mais rien ne se passa. La porte était fermée de l'intérieur. Le stress et la peur augmentèrent dans le corps du jeune père. Il craignait que sa petite fille soit en danger avec sa mère.

Il commença à tambouriner la porte avec ses poings, ordonnant à France de lui ouvrir et de laisser Russia sans danger . Mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, pas une seule protestation de la part de France . Juste le silence .

La sueur coulait sur le front d'URSS alors qu'il essayait en vain de défoncer la porte. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qui lui semblaient interminables, il tomba sur ses genoux il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir cette porte peu importe comment il s'y prenait. URSS avait l'impression qu'une force venue d'ailleurs l'empêchait d'accéder à sa chambre où sa fille et sa compagne étaient. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, elles comptaient sur lui. Cela ne pouvait pas recommencer . Des bribes de souvenirs et de sensation revinrent dans sa tête. Cette odeur de mort qui remplissait la pièce. Dont seul quelques tas aux contours informes se distinguaient dans l'obscurité. Le froid du jour est cette odeur persistante de mort qui enveloppait tous ses sens. Mais il devait reprendre ses esprits et agir maintenant dans le présent, on ne peut plus change le passé.

Se relevant, il tenta de défoncer de nouveau à coup de pied la porte. Celle-ci céda à ses coups incessants .La première chose qu'il vit dans la pièce fut France qui dormait appuyait contre le rebord du berceau de Russia, son sein gauche était à l'air libre. Une odeur d'encens s'était propagé entièrement dans la pièce. Il se dirigea au berceau de sa fille . Se pencha et put voir avec soulagement qu'elle dormait profondément. D'un geste paternel il lui caressa la joue et se tourna vers France et la souleva délicatement pour la poser sur leur lit .Recouvrant son sein puis il lui déroba un baiser avant de se rediriger vers la porte et de regarder pourquoi celle-ci ne s'était pas ouverte sous ses coups.Malheureusement il ne trouva rien qui pouvait l'expliquer .Il se retourna vers France qui dormait profondément et allant de nouveau au berceau de leur fille. Il remarqua qu'elle avait dans les cheveux une petite couronne de lauriers.

Et cette odeur d'encens qui persistait dans la pièce. Il sentit une autre présence dans la pièce, il regardait à chaque recoin de la pièce mais il ne vit personne. Le contact d'une main glacial sur son épaule le fit tressaillir et il se retourna brusquement afin de voir qui cela pouvait être .Un homme qui était légèrement plus grand qu'Urss, il portait une lorica segmentata °, des sandales cloutées accompagnées de protège-tibias , à sa ceinture un glaive, son visage étaient cachées par un masque en argent, et il portait un casque. Ses yeux noirs regardèrent URSS et le détaillèrent de haut en bas . L'inconnu murmura "Nous devons discuter.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °lorica segmentata : cuirasse utilisée dans la légion romaine
> 
> https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorica_segmentata


	21. La boite

Au même moment de l'autre côté de l'océan , America regardait la petite boîte qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit .Cette boîte qu'il avait trouvée dans la tombe de Confédéré, là où il aurait dû trouver son corps . Il se demandait pourquoi quelqu'un aurait pris le corps de cet homme et lui aurait laissé cette petite boîte à la place. Une boîte qu'il savait très importante pour Confédéré, il en prenait énormément soin .America n'avait aucune idée ou Confédéré avait pu avoir cette boîte et même son contenu, lui était demeuré secret. Et à présent qu'il l'avait entre les mains, l'hésitait à l'ouvrir, repoussant chaque jour depuis sa découverte l'heure de l'ouverture. L'ouvrir pour découvrir des choses qui pourrait le bouleverser à tout jamais mais il devait le faire pour savoir mais aussi pour que sa conscience repose enfin en paix. Ses doigts effleurèrent la serrure de la petite boîte, il essaya doucement de soulever le haut de la boîte . Ne sentant aucune résistance la boîte s'ouvrit en deux, on pouvait voir à l'intérieur de nombreux documents et photos.De nombreuses lettres qu'America parcourra rapidement des yeux, elles étaient à propos des rêves et des espoirs de Confédéré, du futur de l'Amérique, des relations commerciales avec les pays européens . Une des lettres surprise America, il reconnaissait la manière d'écrire de sa première alliée, il était choqué qu'elle est pue écrire à Confédéré et qu'elle lui montrait une certaine affection et le soutenait dans sa démarche, et prévoyait des accords commerciaux avec lui. À présent , il se souvenait de quelque chose qui sur le moment il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais le jour de l'enterrement de confédéré elle était présente pour déposer des fleurs sur sa tombe . Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'ils avaient dit ensemble ce jour-là, il se souvenait de ce regard froid et qui le jugeait, de ces quelques fragments de paroles qui lui avaient fait extrêmement mal à son ego .

"America, ... tu n'es qu'un lâche. .... faire cela...pas en face... Tu ne...que lui..." ,"Lâche ","Lâche", ce mot se répétait en boucle dans sa tête. Pour une situation dont il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour en finir. C'était lui ou moi, se répéter sans cesse America depuis ce jour où une partie de lui-même avait basculé.

L'atmosphère étouffante de ce jour, le soleil brulant les toits des chaumières . America savait que cet homme se trouvait ici, dans cette ville qu'il aimait tant dans le Sud des États-Unis. America avait beau fouiller sa maison, il n'y avait trouvé personne . Alors qu'il se dirige vers le saloon, il vit dans une ruelle un homme de dos qui aidait une jeune fille à monter sur son cheval, l'enfant riait .Cette jeune fille était Louisiane, qui se retournant l'aperçu et fit signe à l'homme à côté d'elle .Louisiane avait peur pour son ami. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçu America a l'entrée de la ruelle, il murmura à Louisiane de partir au loin .

Elle tenta de résister mais il la calma en mettant sa main contre la joue de la jeune fille , et la rassura avec des mots doux. Il lui demanda de nouveau de partir mais elle voulut descendre du cheval pour se coller contre son torse.

Au moment où elle descendait, une détonation résonna dans la petite ville. Louisiane leva les yeux à Confédéré qui lui sourit, un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. Elle regarda vers son torse, une tache sombre et humide s'étendait au-dessus de son ventre.

Immédiatement, Louisiane tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais une deuxième détonation retentit . Visant juste au-dessus du coeur de Confédéré qui s'écroula sans force dans les bras de Louisiane, murmurant à son encontre quelques mots doux qu'America en s'approchant entendit. Il s’apprêtait à tirer une troisième fois. Mais Louisiane avait pris le pistolet de Confédéré et le tenait fermement en visant America, lui demandant de s'en aller de la ville .Ce qu'il fit, et il n'apprit la mort de Confédéré que quelques jours plus tard , il était mort de ses blessures. America se souvenait d'avoir énormément bu à la nouvelle de sa mort et de s’être rendu à son enterrement pour être sûr qu'il était bien mort, faisant même ouvrir le cercueil. Confédéré reposé bien mort dans ce cercueil.

America décida pour aller plus vite et peut-être stimuler sa mémoire de vider le contenu de la boîte sur son lit, il y verrait plus clair et peut-être un indice sur le lieu où pourrait se trouvait le cadavre et sur son ravisseur. Parmi toutes les lettres et les photos, America trouva une petite carte qui semblait être celle d'un bar dont le nom lui était inconnu mais ce qui lui donna des sueurs froides furent les deux balles rouillées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je travaille actuellement sur plusieurs textes , dont l'écriture d'un livre pour le concours Amazon , il risque d'y avoir des semaines où je publierai un chapitre d'Une nuit à Paris et puis la semaine suivante pas de chapitre , mais où je publierai un chapitre d'une autre histoire ( Les aventures de la petite Biélorussie , Au bout de la Rose (pour lui un chapitre que quand j'ai le temps)) . J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	22. L'homme au masque

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine. Un silence de mort régnait , tandis qu'ils s'observaient, détaillant chaque aspect physique de l'autre. L'homme masqué se mit à rire, ce qui fit sursauter URSS qui le questionna du regard. L'homme masqué décida enfin de se présenter.

-Je suis le père de France et de Grèce . Je suis l'Empire Romain. Il s'arrêta et se mit à observaient les possibles changements sur URSS mais il ne vit rien. Pas très bavard, hein ? Continua Empire Romain, en riant. Son rire résonnait dans toute la pièce. Un rire dénué de chaleur qui sortait tout droit des ombres.

-Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Et que leur avez-vous fait ? Demanda froidement URSS en ne quittant pas du regard l'Empire Romain.

Ce dernier sourit derrière son masque et sortant un glaive il l'enfonçait jusqu'au manche dans la table. Et d'une voix menaçante , il dit :

-Si jamais tu leur fais le moindre mal, tu le payeras de ta vie.

-Retire ton couteau de la table .France va râler quand elle va voir l'état de sa nappe et de la table. Ne t'inquiète pas de cela, je les aime toutes les deux, je ne leur ferais jamais de mal. Répondit URSS calmement, il ne craignait pas cet autre homme .

Empire Romain, riait de plus belle . Et se décida à répondre aux questions d'URSS.

Je suis bel et bien Empire Romain j'ai juste dû traverser un monde d'ombre . Je suis venue ici pour voir ma dernière petite fille et lui offrir une couronne en laurier pour qu'elle grandisse en bonne santé. Et j'ai juste transporté de l'encens ce qui les a endormis, elles se réveilleront dans quelques heures.

-Pourquoi les avez-vous endormis, car si vous êtes le père de France, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à vous montrer notre fille? Demanda URSS qui trouvait que les actions de cet homme étaient étranges.

Empire Romain était assez embarrassé de devoir dire la véritable raison que France ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'un de ses enfants. Qu'il avait une fois joué avec l'un d'entre eux et avait failli le faire tomber par terre ou encore la fois où il s'était penché sur le berceau et qu'un aigle s'était posé au-dessus du berceau.Il se souvenait que France avait chassé l'aigle à coup de balais et que lui aussi en avaient reçu plusieurs coups, pour sa petite blague. C'était surtout ses farces que France craignait plus que tout et que celle-ci engendre des dommages irréparables sur ses enfants. Alors pour éviter de se décrédibiliser devant son beau-fils , il décida de partiellement mentir en disant qu'il avait eu une petite dispute avec sa fille et qu'il avait pour tradition d'aller voir ses petits-enfants et qu'il n'aimait pas changer ses habitudes.

URSS ne parut pas surpris par ce que venait de dire Empire Romain, il savait que quand France était déterminée dans quelque chose elle le faisait jusqu'au bout et elle avait ses principes.  
La discussion entre les deux hommes dériva sur d'autres sujets .

-Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais ma fille . Elle tient tellement de sa mère les mêmes yeux gris et le même caractère .Conclut Empire Romain, en serrant la main d'URSS . Il s'en alla dans la brume laissant URSS seul dans la cuisine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un court chapitre de transition en attendant que je termine mon livre . J'ai crée un blog où je reposte les chapitres de toute mes histoires ( recorrigé et partiellement récris quand c'est nécessaire( pas encore dans ceux publié)) , il y aura aussi les illustrations . Et des chapitres plus adulte sur le blog ( dont un entre Grèce et ONU) qui se passe entre deux chapitres de cette histoire (que je rajouterai quand j'aurai terminé ce livre). Et aussi d'autres histoires qui ne sont pas dans l'univers des countryhumans. Si vous êtes intéressé le lien de mon blog est https://odeautemps.blogspot.com/?zx=c9346f8aa5cd5e04
> 
> Illustration aussi présente sur mon:  
Compte twitter : @silvers85041374  
Instagram: alienorstyx


	23. Calme

Après le départ de l'Empire Romain, URSS s'assit dans la cuisine et se mit à réfléchir sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son beau-père . Il savait à présent que France lui avait caché de nombreuses choses et que ceux qu'on croyait avoir disparu était encore présent dans ce monde d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela lui rappelait l'Empire Russe qui se reflétait souvent dans la glace et l'observait souvent sans rien dire. Quand URSS n'avait pas de chance, l'Empire Russe faisait ses petites remarques dont le seul but était d'ennuyer et de rendre fou de rage URSS.

En haut , dans la chambre France commençait à reprendre ses esprits et elle se leva pour aller directement au berceau de sa fille. Vérifiant qu'elle n'est rien. Et, elle dû constatait que son père avait déposé sur sa petite fille , une couronne de lauriers dont les feuilles étaient en or. France enleva délicatement la couronne et la mit sur la commode. Soupirant, face aux enfantillages de son père . Elle regarda une nouvelle fois Russia et voyant qu'elle dormait profondément, elle décida de quitter la pièce.

Descendant, les escaliers elle regarda vers la cuisine et remarqua URSS assis sur une des chaises, il semblait être en pleine réflexion . La tentation était grande de le faire sursauter en s'approchant derrière lui, sans un bruit.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de son compagnon, et arrivant près de son oreille elle souffla en mettant ses mains sur les épaules d'URSS. Il émit un petit cri et sursauta . Se retournant vivement il vit France qui lui souriait et elle affichait un air satisfait de l'avoir surpris.

URSS s'apprêtait à la réprimander mais elle prit sa tête et la colla contre sa poitrine, étouffant ainsi toute protestation de sa part. Tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux son regard se posa sur la nappe et elle remarqua la légère déchirure. France enleva ses mains d'URSS et souleva rapidement la nappe et à l'endroit où la déchirure se situer, le bois de la table avait la même trace . Ses beaux yeux gris devinrent foncés , la colère pouvait s'y lire très clairement . Et elle demanda calmement à URSS si c'était son père qui avait fait cela et s'il avait eu une discussion amicale . URSS confirma qu'Empire Romain avait planté son glaive dans la table de la cuisine pour montrer qu'il était sérieux en ce qui concernait la protection de sa fille et de sa petite fille. Et, il rajouta que la discussion c'était plutôt bien passé. France ne répondit rien et s'en alla défoulait ses nerfs dans son jardin .


	24. Retrouvaille

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulée et toujours aucune nouvelle de ce mystérieux bar, peut-être n’existait-il plus. America soupira en regardant de nouveau la petite carte avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, à côté des deux balles rouillées qu’il gardait toujours sur lui depuis qu’il les avait trouvé. Plus il réfléchissait à ce passé, moins il y trouvait de sens . Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ce qu’il avait lu dans la correspondance privée de Confédéré. America ne savait plus comment Confédéré était apparu. Tous ces souvenirs de cette époque se mélangeaient dans sa tête alors qu’il commandait un énième verre de whisky au barman . America se trouvait dans un petit bar miteux, au Texas . Il était aux alentours de 23h00 et la plupart des habitués de ce bar étaient en train de décuver dans les ruelles à proximité .America sentait que l’alcool lui montait à la tête et après avoir réglé son ardoise, il quitta en titubant le bar. Se tenant au mur pour ne pas s’écrouler dans la rue, mais malgré ses tentatives pour atteindre son hôtel à pied. L’alcool étant en trop grosse quantité dans son corps le fit tomber sur le sol, tout juste à côté du caniveau.

Un homme qui l’observait depuis un certain moment, se décida à enfin intervenir . Il fit signe à deux humains de soulever America et de le mettre sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Une fois la tâche finit, il les paya et s’en alla au volant de sa voiture.  
Les rayons de soleil réveillèrent America qui se leva avec difficulté, il mit sa main contre son front . Son mal de crâne le fatiguait déjà . America ouvrit ses yeux et regarda où il se trouvait, ne reconnaissant pas l’appartement, son coeur se mit à battre de plus en plus rapidement. Son stress augmentant au fur et à mesure qu’il regardait tout ce qui l’entourait, il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, la tapisserie était vieille et usée, il n’y avait qu’un lit et une petite table de nuit. Le sol était poussiéreux. Absolument rien ne lui permettait de reconnaître où il se trouve, il doutait même d’être dans un appartement . America se tourna vers la fenêtre, de longs rideaux marrons cachait le monde extérieur. Les poussant, il regarda à travers la vitre dont le verre avait jauni avec le temps, il ne put voir qu’une succession de vieille maison. Et vu sa chance, il pouvait très bien se trouvait dans une ville fantôme .

Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé la veille, il se souvenait qu’il avait énormément bu mais ce qu’il avait fait après rester un véritable mystère.  
Quelqu’un posa un verre sur la petite table de nuit , le bruit fit tourner la tête à America qui but directement le verre d’eau. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait soif. L’homme qui était à côté de lui s’assit sur une chaise et attendit qu’America eût terminé de boire.

Quand il eut enfin terminé, America regarda l’homme qui l’avait ramassé dans la rue. Le choque fut tel qu’America fit tomber son verre au sol, roulant au pied de cet homme qui ne devait plus exister dans ce monde.  
L’homme sourit en ramassant le verre et il le remit sur la table de nuit , il était satisfait de l’air complètement dévasté qu’avait America.

-Comment est-ce possible, Confédéré ? Tu devais être mort . Déclara avec une voix tremblante America, alors qu’il cherchait dans sa poche les deux balles rouillées.

-C’est cela que tu cherches . Questionna Confédéré en prenant dans sa poche les deux balles rouillées et il les tendit à America qui les prit rapidement.

\- Comment étais-tu sorti de ta tombe ? Je croyais que quelqu’un avait juste récupéré ton cadavre pour d'obscures raisons. Mais pourquoi avoir laissé cette boîte que tu aimais tant ?

-Il est vrai que quelqu'un m’a sorti de ma tombe, mais je terrai son nom. Déclara calmement Confédéré en regardant le visage déçut d’America qui avait espéré qu’il donne plus d’informations. Mais il ne pouvait pas, cela faisait partie de son contrat avec ces personnes.

Confédéré se leva et regarda America avant de lui dire qu’il valait mieux qu’il se repose maintenant et qu’il répondrait à ces questions une fois qu’il aurait décuvé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous qu'America va poser comme questions?


	25. Retour dans le passé 1

Il était aux alentours de midi, America avait enfin fini de décuver de son état de la veille, il ne restait à présent qu’un léger mal de crâne . Quant à confédéré, il était parti chercher le repas de midi. Après, avoir déjeuné en silence, America commença à questionner son ancien ennemi.

-Comment est-ce possible, que tu sois encore vivant ? Je pensais t’a tué de ses deux balles . Et puis, j’ai assisté à ton enterrement et ton corps se trouvait bel et bien dans le cercueil. Comment peux-tu être ici?! Demanda rapidement America, sans toutefois regardait Confédéré, de peur que ce dernier disparaisse et qu’America ne se rendent compte qu’il était victime de son ivresse. Mais heureusement pour lui, rien ne se passa ainsi, Confédéré réfléchit à sa réponse et à la manière d’expliquer ce qui s’était passé ce jour-là.

-Vois-tu, America, certaines choses sont extrêmement difficiles à expliquer, et je ne pourrais pas te dire comment cela est possible. Mais, il s’est avéré que je me suis réveillé sur un lit alors que j’aurais dû reposer dans ma tombe . Je n’arrivais pas très bien à voir, malgré l’aide de mes lunettes. Je me souviens d’un très doux parfum à l’orange qui embaumait la pièce. Et alors que je tentais de sortir de cet état second, j’ai senti une très douce main contre ma joue et je me suis évanouis. Mon deuxième réveil fut très doux, une voix féminine chantait une sorte de berceuse dans une langue qui m’est totalement inconnue et même aujourd’hui je n’en aie aucune idée de quelle langue il s’agissait.

Confédéré s’arrêta de parler, et se mit à réfléchir aux événements qui suivirent cette chanson, il n’avait que très peu de souvenir clair sur les moments qui suivirent son deuxième réveil.  
Il se souvenait d’une très belle femme qui n’était pas humaine et ce qui le surpris c’était qu’elle ne possédait aucun drapeau sur sa peau porcelaine qui brillait sous les doux rayons de la lune. Elle possédait un visage très fin, des lèvres légèrement charnues mais décorées d’un rouge sombre, un petit nez et enfin des yeux gris argenté où se reflétait deux soleils . Sa chevelure noir de jais , tombait sur ses épaules nues et ne s’arrêtant qu’à la pointe dur de ses tétons rose. Ce n’était qu’à ce moment-là qu’il se rendit compte qu’elle était entièrement nue.Ce corps de déesse se penchant au-dessus de lui . Sa peau porcelaine se trouvait contre lui et il pouvait humer son doux parfum de lavande. Sa jolie bouche s’approcha de la sienne, et elle l’embrassa . Le forçant à ouvrir sa bouche, elle rependit en lui un étrange liquide amer. Après se baiser, elle se releva et le fixa de ses beaux yeux gris . C’était tout ce qu’il se souvenait, de cette étrange nuit. Après le passage de cette femme, il s’endormit profondément. Et il fut réveillé par Treize Colonies.

Au même moment , America en avait marre d’attendre dans le silence.

-Bon, quelqu’un t’a ressuscité grâce à une formule venue d’une langue morte et puis plus rien . Demanda America, en fouillant dans ses poches, il essayait de trouver la carte de ce bar.  
Confédéré fut surpris d’entendre la voix d’America et il dut répondre avec embarra .

-Oui, c’est cela . Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s’est passé ensuite. Confédéré savait que c’était un mensonge mais il ne voulait en rien raconter à America ce qui s’était réellement passé, après tout il n’en avait pas le droit il l’avait promis à Treize Colonies, suite à la discussion qu’ils ont eue ce jour-là.

-Hum, America savait que confédéré mentait mais il ne pouvait pour le moment rien faire pour l’obliger à tout lui raconter , il dut se résignait à changer de sujet . Pourquoi, il y avait cette étrange carte dans ta boîte adoré ? J’ai bien essayé de trouver l’adresse de ce bar mais cela n’a rien donné.

-C’est normal, ce bar n’existe pas ici. Répondit calmement Confédéré en regardant de plus près la carte, il n’y était allé qu’une seule fois là-bas et pour ainsi dire c’était un lieu assez étrange, où de nombreux personnages se rencontraient. Il n’y avait pas que des pays, confédérés se souvenait d’avoir vu quelques personnages illustres qui s’affrontaient à une partie d’échecs ou à d'autres jeux de stratégies ou d’amusement. Ainsi, il avait vu César affrontait Napoléon aux jeux d'échecs , Confédéré n’était pas resté assez longtemps pour en savoir l’issue final.

-Comment ? Mais où peut-il se trouvait alors ? Demanda America d’un air incrédule.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je n’en aie pas le droit. Tu as d'autres questions .

-Non, je vais m’en aller. Mais je voudrais juste savoir comment te contacté si j’ai d'autres questions.

-Cela, ne sera pas possible je dois bientôt repartir. Tu n’as qu’a demandé à Grèce, elle s’occupe souvent des passages d’un monde à l’autre.

Après ces mots, Confédéré aida America à se lever et le dirigea en dehors de l’appartement.  
Descendant seul les escaliers, America réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer . En quittant l’immeuble, il marcha dans la rue et il s’arrêta au milieu du passage piéton . America regardait avec stupéfaction où il se trouvait. Ce n’était pas les États-Unis moderne .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America se trouve dans cet autre monde, qui va-t-il rencontré parmi ceux qui ont disparut?


	26. Important

Le livre : Une nuit à Paris va être mis en pause , pendant une durée de trois semaines minimum en comptant cette semaine , le maximum serait dans le pire des cas ,en septembre .  
Vous aurez peut-être lu ma note dans mon livre de nouvelles , si oui continuer à lire celle présente ici car je vais rajouter quelques éléments , si non et bien continuer de lire cette note.

Alors , pour résumer j'ai besoin de temps pour écrire un livre qui me tient à coeur ( et dont les recherches sur les créatures du moyen âge mon prit un certain temps à faire) , qui devait en principe être pour un concours d'écriture ( PS: celui d'Amazon), mais je ne sais pas encore si je participerai . Et cela pour plusieurs raisons , d'une part vu le nombre immense de règles à respecter ( dont pas de scène de sexe détaillé ou obscène , ce que je voulais rajouter , mais bon j'ai quand même écrit une scène très érotique avec une statue de la vierge , et dont la toge qu'elle porte laisse deviner la courbe de ses seins , je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire je l'admet) . Et secondement , la satisfaction du résultat final.  
Alors , certes je suis entrain d'écrire un livre que je vendrai dans les 2€99 ( soyons décent) mais en ce qui concerne mes livres sur les Countryhumans j'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre .  
C'est-à-dire que je vais faire un plan détaillé de mes histoires , pour pourvoir structuré le tout , et pour ne pas me mélanger les pinceaux sur ce qui va être développé dans tel ou tel livre . De plus pour deux d'entre eux ( Une nuit à Paris et Les aventures de la petite Biélorussie) je n'ai pas encore trouvé une ou plusieurs fin possible.  
Je dois aussi faire des plans très détaillé pour pouvoir vous faire un certain rythme de parution et simplifier mes recherches des éléments de contexte historique. Tout en jonglant avec mes études à la fac d'histoire ( vu que je suis à présent en deuxième année).  
Donc , je prend ces quelques semaines pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes divers projets ,dont trouver un appartement , un job ou essayer de vivre de mes passions ( ce qui va être difficile) et faire des recherches pour ma carrière professionnelle futur ( avec plusieurs possibilités) .  
Alors , je vous laisse pendant un petit temps , mais je vous laisse avec plusieurs histoires sur l'univers des Countryhumans ou non sur mon profil et sur mon blog ( j'en ais des brouillons qu'il faut que je termine et publie) , je donnerai quelques nouvelles sur mon twitter et mon Instagram ( en plus des dessins et illustrations) .

Bye , à plus tard pour de nouveaux chapitres et histoires ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @silvers85041374  
instagram:alienorstyx  
Blog : https://odeautemps.blogspot.com/?zx=c9346f8aa5cd5e04


	27. Retour dans le passé 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est en lien avec ma nouvelle : La fin de la guerre d'indépendance , qui se trouve dans le livre : Countryhumains nouvelles
> 
> Il apporte quelques indices pour le comportement d'un des personnages et de ses réels buts.
> 
> Bonne lecture

America regardait autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas le croire . Il avait remonté d'une centaine d'années dans le passé . Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant où était l'immeuble qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt . Pourtant, là où aurait dû se trouver l'immeuble qu'habitait Confédéré, cet immeuble avait été modifié tout semblait encore plus vieux, la brume semblait lui permettre de remontée encore plus lointaine dans le passé. Ce fut avec choquer qu'America comprit qu'il était sans doute piégé dans ce monde pour l'éternité. C'était peut-être la vengeance de Confédéré qui ne l'avait sûrement pas pardonné de l'avoir tué. Mais à cette époque , il n'avait pas le choix . Il devait faire vite , terminer au plus vite cette guerre de sécession, ce n'était pas que pour libérer les noirs de l'esclavage, il s'en moquait royalement mais plutôt pour son économie .Il fallait évoluer vite pour ne pas être considéré comme faible alors que les empires européens étaient en pleine expansion. Ils se seraient mêlé de cette guerre et il serait devenu de nouveau une colonie. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut sur le temps où il était une colonie, il se souvenait seulement de ce que lui avait raconté ses présidents sur ce qui s'était passé avant la guerre d'indépendance . America ignorait pourquoi les pères fondateurs ne lui avaient pas tout dit sur ce passé.

Alors qu'America était plongé dans ses pensées, un jeune homme s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule. Le contact de cette main glacé, fit frissonner America qui se retourna pour faire face à un homme qu'il n'avait jamais connu.  
L'inconnu lui sourit mais ses yeux verts étaient remplis de tristesse et d'une profonde mélancolie. Ce sourire n'était pas sincère . America regarda la tenue de cet homme qui avait un drapeau similaire au sien à quelques différences près. Sa tenue lui faisait penser aux vêtements portés au XVIIIe siècle dans l'aristocratie européenne. Le jeune homme , avait enlevé sa main de l'épaule d'America pour la remettre dans une de ses poches . Puis voyant, qu'America n'avait aucune idée de qui il était, le jeune homme se présenta.

-Je suis Treize Colonies . J'ai été ton prédécesseur dans la gestion et la représentation de ce qu'on appelle maintenant les États-Unis.  
Ce fut avec difficulté , qu'America lui répondit d'une voix hésitante :

-Er ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé au temps de la colonisation. Mais ... Pourquoi les pères fondateurs ne m'ont rien dit à propos de ta mort , ni même les autres pays.

-Que ce que tu peux être naïf . Murmura Treize Colonies en regardant son successeur, c'était évident la raison pour laquelle aucun des royaumes ou empires ne lui avait rien révélé, mais de toute manière il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à ces enfantillages . Il fallait qu'America retourne dans le monde des vivants au plus vite. Tu sais, America on en reparlera plus tard de ces vieilles affaires . Il n'y a pas l'utilité pour le moment de réveiller ces fantômes du passé qui accompagne certains souvenirs extrêmement douloureux. Treize Colonies s'arrêtèrent de nouveau un instant, avant de reprendre à nouveau. Ce qui importe maintenant c'est de te faire sortir d'ici , et je t'aiderai pour plusieurs conditions.

-Pourquoi veux-tu m'aider et quelles sont tes conditions ? Demanda America d'un air soupçonneux, il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme.

-C'est simple, j'ai besoin de toi pour pouvoir faire certaines choses dans le monde des vivants. C'est-à-dire que je vais t'accompagner dans le monde des vivants, je ne m'occuperai pas de tes affaires politiques ou intérieures, je m'en moque . Non, ce que je veux faire ce sont de toutes petites choses . Des broutilles, vraiment . Mais vois-tu elle me tienne à coeur . Je te demande juste de me laisser les moyens de les accomplir .

America ne le sentait vraiment pas, il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une immense erreur mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas le choix que de cédé face à Treize Colonies. Il trouverait bien un moyen une fois rentré chez lui de pouvoir empêché cet homme de faire des dommages irréparables. Car après tout ce n'était sans doute pas pour des broutilles qu'il voulait à ce point revenir sur terre, non, America pouvait sentir que c'était un mensonge qui cachait une vérité bien plus sombre sur un passé dont il ignorait l'importance. Avec un sourire America serra la main de Treize Colonies, le serment était ainsi acté entre les deux hommes . Pourtant au même moment, ils croisaient leurs doigts de leur main libre qui se cacha derrière leur dos.


	28. Voyage à Moscou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important :
> 
> Je n'aurais pas de wifi pendant quelques temps du à mon déménagement dans un appartement pour mes études universitaires , donc pas de nouveau chapitre pour tous mes livres, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui aurait du être plus long.
> 
> Bonne rentrée à vous toutes et tous.

Cela faisait trois ans que Russia était née et qu’URSS vivait avec France dans leur maison en Auvergne, il s’absentait de temps en temps pour régler des affaires dans son pays natal . Durant un de ces allers-retours , son dirigeant Joseph Staline lui demanda de voir sa compagne et sa fille. Le dictateur était curieux sur la femme qu’avait choisie son pays . La relation entre URSS et France n’était pas connu du grand public ni des humains . Seul quelques-uns étaient au courant dont ceux qui vivaient à proximité de France. Les dirigeants des pays ignoraient souvent les relations que pouvaient avoir ces êtres entre eux, s’il existait des relations sur le long terme ou si l’amour existé réellement. Tout cela n’était que très peu étudié et il était difficile de pouvoir mené ce genre de recherches. Certains hommes réussirent à prouver qu’il existait différentes races de ces êtres ce qui expliquait certaines différences physiques, dont des pays possédant des ailes telles que le pays de Galles.

De minimes différences pouvaient influer sur leur manière d'agir, mais aussi certains se rapprochaient bien plus des êtres humains dans la manière de ressentir et d’exprimé leurs sentiments . Après la Seconde Guerre mondiale, de nouveaux pays et organisations avait était crée ,ils n’étaient pas pareils que ceux qui les précédaient . Leur peau avait un côté scintillant ou métallique, ils étaient dépourvus de chaleur . C’était une sorte de nouvelle espèce humanoïde, personne ne savait s’ils étaient capables de se reproduire et de quelle manière. Un autre point majeur qui les concerne était cette innocence qu’ils avaient, une sorte de pureté. De nouvelles études devaient être menées . Une nouvelle ère avait commencé.

Après une longue dispute entre France et URSS, il dut céder pour prendre la petite chatte blanche, aux yeux violets de France .Qui s’appelait Saphir . URSS n’avait jamais compris pourquoi elle l’avait appelée ainsi car rien sur ce chat ne lui faisait penser à cette pierre précieuse. L’autre chose étrange avec ce chat, en plus de son prénom, c’était le collier qu’elle portait . Un joli camé qui selon lui cachait autre chose, il semblait bien trop lourd pour n’être là que par hasard .URSS avait bien tenté à de nombreuses reprises d’enlever ce collier mais la maline petite chatte lui avait toujours échappé. Quand, elle ne se faufilait pas derrière France. Il avait demandé un nombre incalculable de fois à France pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce chat . Et elle ne lui avait jamais répondu, elle préférait s’enfermer dans sa chambre . Jusqu’à ce qu’il abandonne dû aux cris de Russie qui réclamait l’attention de sa mère. Et chaque fois qu’elle sortait de sa chambre, elle avait l’air extrêmement bouleversé. Des traces de larmes séchées sur ses jolies joues. URSS avait abandonné la partie pour l’instant .

Le voyage en URSS allait se faire en avion , Russia était excitée en entrant dans l’oiseau de métal, elle gigotait dans tous les sens. Alors que sa mère la regardait d’un air inquiet, vérifiant que l’avion n’avait pas de problème flagrant . URSS s’amusa de la voir si inquiète alors que tout était parfaitement sécurisé , il s’en était assuré personnellement.  
L’avion décolla dans les cieux. France serrait l’embout de sa repose main . Pour la rassurer URSS posa sa main sur la sienne. Au contact de sa peau, il la sentit se détendre . Pendant ce temps Russia regardait par le hublot, émerveillé. Elle cria :  
« Maman ! Papa ! Plus tard , je veux conduire un avion ! »

URSS sourit et rit, puis donna son accord à Russia . La petite fille lui aurait sauté au cou si elle n’avait pas était maintenu par sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui était pâle. Et lui demanda, pleine d’inquiétude si elle allait bien . France lui répondit que oui, que c’était parce qu’elle n’aimait pas prendre l’avion et que Russia ne devait pas s’inquiéter pour elle. France lui caressa ses longues mèches blanches. La petite fille sourit et reposa sa tête contre l’épaule de sa mère.  
Quand, ils arrivèrent à Moscou, la nuit venait de tombée . Les attendant dans la neige, Staline et son escorte composées de ses gardes du corps , de ses plus importants officiers… URSS descendit le premier portant dans ses bras la petite fille et une de leurs valises . Suivit de près de France, ses longs cheveux blancs étaient légèrement bouclés.

Arrivant à la hauteur de Staline, il le salua . Le dirigeant soviétique regardait la petite fille qui dormait profondément contre la poitrine de son père, cela le fit sourire, il repensa à sa propre fille qui s’était plusieurs fois endormis contre lui. Détachant son regard de l’enfant, il le porta sur la femme qui venait de se rapprocher . Staline ne put cacher sa surprise . Il ne s’était pas attendu que ce fut France, la femme en question. Il l’avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises lors de réunions importantes, mais jamais il ne s’était douté que son pays avait été intéressé par elle. C’était une femme et un pays étrange, il se souvenait dans sa jeunesse des missions pour mettre la révolution et le communisme dans les autres pays d’Europe, des disputes qu’avait eues Lénine envers un des dirigeants de la Section française de l’Internationale communiste. Qui disait tout le temps que la France n’était pas prête pour une nouvelle Révolution, que le peuple ne suivrait pas.

Le petit groupe se déplaça jusqu’à la voiture de Staline, après avoir prit place dans le silence le plus complet. La voiture démarra, prenant le chemin pour la résidence de Staline.  
Arrivé sur place et après avoir déposé leurs bagages . France libéra sa chatte Saphir, qui se promena dans l’appartement . URSS posa sa fille sur son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures et la recouvra de l’épaisse couette. Tandis que France alla se nettoyer pour se préparer pour le dîner .  
Staline les attendait à table, il avait pris place sur le bout-de-table de droite.


	29. Visite à Moscou 2/?

Le long repas s'était enfin terminé , Staline leurs fit signe de le suivre. Le petit groupe arriva dans une petite salle sombre , des chaises était entreposé en vrac dans la pièce. Chacun s'assit sur une chaise . Staline fit signe à quelqu'un derrière lui et le film fut projeter sur l'écran accroché sur le mur . C'était un film de propagande soviétique , montrant un visage positif du régime . Rappelant à de nombreuses reprises la loyauté envers Staline, qui était toujours montré comme un homme fort , charismatique, sain ... France se retenait de rire durant ces passages , car l'homme en question était loin de ce portrait totalement idéalisé . Rien que son apparence , il avait le visage marqué par la petite vérole . Mais aussi , il avait le regard d'un homme méfiant, il ne semblait faire confiance à personne. Sa force ne résidant que dans la terreur qu'il inspire , puis dans le travail de la propagande et l'endoctrinement de sa population.

Après ce long film , Staline fit signe pour un prochain film . Mais France ne voulant plus supporter une heure de plus de propagande, elle s'excusa en prétextant aller voir si Russie s'était réveillé . Staline acquiesça et France quitta la pièce .

Montant les marches de l'escalier , France regarda les quelques décoration présente. Mais elle fut coupée dans son observation par Russie qui se jetait dans ses bras. La pauvre petite sangloter, France la souleva et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-J'ai ... J'ai fait une bêtise ,Maman . Ne le dis pas à papa ,je veux pas qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Murmura Russie en sanglotant de plus belle contre la poitrine de sa mère.  
France soupira et murmura à sa fille qu'elle allait essayer de réparer sa bêtise et qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot à URSS.

Arrivant dans leur chambre , France remarqua en premier lieu le bazar qui y régnait .

-Tu t'es battu contre des fantômes. S'exclama en rigolant France. Sa fille émit une plainte sourde contre sa mère. Avant de détacher un peu sa tête du corps si chaud et de l'étreinte si rassurante et protectrice de sa mère.

\- Quand je me suis réveillée , il y avait toute sorte de personnes que je ne connaissais pas . Ils m'entouraient et je ne pouvais pas m'échapper . Je n'arrivais pas à voir leur visage à cause d'une sorte de brume . Mais leur yeux étaient vide . Il n'y avait aucune lumière , ils étaient si froid . J'ai essayé de me lever mais mon corps refusé de bouger . Je ne pouvais pas parler . J'avais très peur. Je ne savais pas si papa ou toi allez revenir. Alors j'attendais. À un moment un de ces étranges personnages c'est déplacé dans la pièce , il a touché le mur et bouger certain objets puis il a mit quelque chose dans la trappe qui s'était ouverte. Puis , je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Il y a eu des cris . Certains se sont mis à pleurer , à trembler . Puis un par un ils sont sortis de la pièce. Quand ce fut le dernier , il prit quelque chose dans un tiroir et il s'en alla. Pendant plusieurs minutes , j'entendais le bruit des armes à feu et de nombreux cris. Je voulais partir d'ici . Et mon corps à bien voulu se lever . En sortant de la chambre , je voulais voir où vous étiez . Mais tout avait changé , il y avait des traces de sang au sol . Un homme m'a capturer et il m'a conduit dans une cave . J'ai essayé de me débattre pendant tout le trajet , de le mordre mais il n'a pas voulu me lâcher. Arrivé au bas des escaliers , il y avait des corps entassés d'humains et de ce qui semblait être des pays . L'homme me mit au dessus des cadavres , mais au moment où il allait tirer une jolie femme que je n'avais jamais vu avant me toucha et je me réveillais dans mon lit. Et c'est en me levant que j'ai tout fait tomber.

France se tut . Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à quelque chose de semblable , ce n'était pas du tout sa spécialité. Non , ce genre de chose c'était lui qui si connaissait . Il fallait qu'elle le contacte de tout urgence et que Russie quitte au plus vite ces lieux .

-Ce n'est rien ma chérie juste un mauvais rêve .

-Pourtant c'était si réaliste . Tu ne me crois pas ? Dit en pleurant Russie , elle se serra un peu plus contre sa mère. Cette dernière , hésité sur ce qu'elle devait dire à sa fille.

-Russie , je... Il m'est difficile de savoir si ce que tu viens de me dire... Est réel ou ne relève que d'un cauchemar. Chuchota France en caressant doucement le dos de sa fille.

\- Si c'est réel est ce qu'on pourra partir d'ici ?

-Russie , j'essayerai au moins que toi tu partes , d'accord.

-Toute seule ou avec tata Grèce ?

-Grèce est occupé mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne seras pas toute seule. Tu m'as dit qu'un des hommes présent avait caché quelque chose dans la pièce. 

Russie répondit que oui et elle indiqua à sa mère chacune des étapes. À la dernière ,France espérait encore que sa fille ait fait un mauvais rêve mais la réalité est bien plus cruel . Une petite embouchure s'ouvrit et France ramassa un paquet de lettres , chacune des feuilles était codés . 

France était devenu livide, il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse sortir sa fille d'ici.   
La portant toujours dans ses bras , elle sortit de la pièce . Arrivant en bas des escaliers elle se retrouva face à URSS et Staline qui se demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait avec l'enfant qui s'était rendormie dans ses bras . France posa Russie par terre et elle sentait que le corps de la pauvre enfant devenait plus chaud. Staline parti de son côté , il ignorait tout de ces êtres et il s'en méfier comme de la peste , qui sait s'ils ne comploter pas contre lui .

Russie fut de nouveau mise au lit. URSS questionna France mais elle était trop paniquer pour lui répondre . Elle se leva brusquement et lui demanda où était le téléphone le plus proche , il lui indiqua en bas , dans le hall . France y alla directement , malheureusement ce dernier ne marchait plus. Et il en fut de même pour tous les moyens de communication présent. De plus, dehors une tempête glacial les empêchés de sortir .Tout semblait condamné la pauvre enfant piégé dans le passé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après de nombreux imprévu et la perte de mon brouillon , j'ai décidé de réécrire le chapitre . Il y aura bel et bien des scènes violentes et choquante mais je le signalerai en début de chapitre. Désolé du retard.


End file.
